Gone
by macclatte21
Summary: [Chapter 7 UPDATE] Yoongi yang bertemu dengan Jimin secara tidak sengaja dan saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Namun ada sesuatu yang Yoongi belum tahu. BTS fic/Jimin x Yoongi/Boys Love/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Cast: All BTS member

Pair: JiminxYoongi and other~

Rate: T

~Gone~

.

Chapter 1

.

Jalanan kota Seoul pagi ini terlihat sepi. Bukan karena penduduknya yang masih bermalas – malasan di kasur yang empuk namun karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat pagi ini. Matahari tampak enggan menambah cahayanya yang terpancar dari sela awan, mengintip dibalik awan mendung. Gerimis kecil membasahi jalanan dan payung warna - warni para pejalan kaki. Dengan baju dan jaket tebal, menembus gerimis pagi itu demi menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing – masing.

Seorang laki – laki tampak mengeratkan jaketnya dengan sebelah tangan, mengingat tangan satunya yang menggenggam gagang payung berwarna biru tua. Surai kecokelatannya jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Shh dingin sekali."desah Yoongi, nama laki – laki tersebut.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa sarung tangan tadi."lanjutnya sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya sesaat di depan sebuah kafe, diamatinya sebentar kafe itu.

"Sepertinya di dalam sangat hangat."gumam Yoongi.

Dilihatnya jam tangannya sekilas.

"Masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum waktu janjian di perpustakaan bersama Jin hyung. Kalau aku mampir dan minum cokelat panas sebentar pasti tidak apa – apa, dari pada aku membeku kedinginan."ujarnya lalu berjalan mendekati kafe. Ditutupnya payung yang dibawanya dan memasuki kafe itu.

Yoongi berjalan menuju sebuah sofa empuk berwarna cokelat tua disamping jendela besar.

"Selamat pagi. Ingin pesan apa?"tanya pelayan kafe sambil memberikan buku menu.

"Cokelat panas saja."jawab Yoongi pada pelayan yang segera mencatat pesanan Yoongi.

"Ada lagi tuan?"tanya pelayan itu lagi.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, pesanan anda akan segera diantar."kata pelayan itu ramah seraya meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kafe. Pandangannya terhenti pada meja yang ditempati dua orang. Pasangan kekasih mungkin, pikir Yoongi.

Mereka tampak sangat mesra, saling menyuapi satu sama lain dan sesekali bercanda.

"Pasangan jaman sekarang."dengus Yoongi.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Dia terkaget, matanya yang berhias eyeliner tipis agak melebar. Jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik.

Di depannya telah berdiri seorang laki – laki tampan dengan surai gelap. Rambutnya tampak basah karena gerimis yang masih turun. Dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang agak basah juga.

'Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Aku yang sudah menggunakan jaket tebal saja menggigil.'batin Yoongi.

Laki – laki itu menatap Yoongi lekat. Yoongi juga tengah memperhatikan laki – laki itu. Mereka saling menatap dengan hanya dibatasi oleh kaca jendela.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati."suara pelayan tiba – tiba menginterupsi Yoongi. Yoongi agak tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pelayan tersebut, mengangguk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya sambil bergumam terimakasih. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi Yoongi segera melihat ke arah jendela lagi.

Laki – laki itu menghilang.

"Kemana laki – laki itu?"Yoongi tampak mencari laki – laki itu di luar kafe melalui jendela transparan kafe. Namun dia tidak melihat laki – laki itu lagi. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Agak kecewa.

Diambilnya cangkir cokelat panas yang mengepulkan asap tipis di depannya. Disesapnya sedikit lalu menaruhnya kembali. Yoongi menatap cokelat panasnya hampa.

"Permisi."Yoongi menghentikan konsentrasinya mengamati cokelat panasnya.

Kepalanya didongakkan.

"Ya ada a—pa?"jawab Yoongi terbata pada akhir kalimatnya. Dia mendapati sosok laki – laki di seberang jendela tadi telah berada di depannya dengan tersenyum, memperlihatkan eye smilenya.

Yoongi menatapnya.

'Apa dia pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang keluar dari buku dongengnya?Kenapa tampan sekali?'batin Yoongi.

"Mmm, itu... meja – meja di kafe ini sudah penuh semua. Aku melihat masih ada sisa tempat di depanmu, jadi apa aku boleh bergabung denganmu?"tanya laki – laki itu sambil melirik sofa di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersentak menatap sekeliling. Saat dia datang tadi kafe ini tidak sepenuh ini. Hanya beberapa pengunjung yang datang, tapi kenapa sekarang kafe ini penuh? Apa selama itu dia memperhatikan cokelat panasnya?

"Ehm, jadi boleh atau tidak?"tanya laki – laki itu lagi yang menyadarkan Yoongi kembali.

"Eh maaf aku malah melamun. Silahkan duduk saja, aku juga tidak akan lama disini."jawab Yoongi.

Laki – laki itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan merebahkan dirinya duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan Yoongi. Memanggil pelayan dan memesan cappucino hangat.

Dia tersenyum kepada Yoongi yang tengah memperhatikannya. Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku Park Jimin."kata laki – laki itu yang bernama Jimin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yoongi menerima uluran tangan Jimin dan menjabatnya lembut. "Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

Mereka melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Nama yang cantik. Seperti orangnya."ucap Jimin yang membuat Yoongi merona.

Yoongi yakin wajahnya kini telah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku ya? Aku panggil hyung boleh?"tanya Jimin.

"Tentu."Yoongi tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Jimin dan dibalas dengan gumaman terimakasih dari pemuda berambut hitam gelap tersebut.

"Sendirian saja?"tanya Jimin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya. Aku ada janji dengan temanku tapi aku mampir sebentar dulu kesini. Di luar sangat dingin."jawab Yoongi dengan semburat merah tipis yang masih menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Oh begitu. Ini takdir bukan?"Jimin bertanya yang membuat Yoongi agak bingung.

"Eh?"gumam Yoongi.

Jimin agak terkekeh kecil. "Ah tidak lupakan."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laki – laki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu ini, dan sepertinya telah sukses merebut hatinya .

"Kau... tidak kedinginan?"tanya Yoongi menatap rambut dan kemeja Jimin yang basah.

"Eh? Tidak kok, tidak apa – apa. Ini tidak terlalu dingin."jawab Jimin tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku saja hampir membeku. Tanganku saja sudah seperti ini."ucap Yoongi sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang telah sangat pucat untuk diperlihatkan pada Jimin.

Jimin melihat tangan Yoongi sebentar. Diangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Yoongi lalu di genggam.

Yoongi terkejut. Ia menatap kepala Jimin yang menunduk melihat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi ikut melihat tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jimin.

"Eh, hangat sekali."bisik Yoongi.

"Kau suka?"tanya Jimin lalu mendongak menatap Yoongi.

Dahinya berkerut, bingung kenapa tangan Jimin bisa sehangat itu. Bahkan Jimin tak meniup tangannya sama sekali. Akhirnya Yoongi tersenyum kepada Jimin yang dibalas dengan senyum juga oleh Jimin.

Setelah merasa tangannya telah cukup hangat. Yoongi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jimin dengan berlahan. Tentu saja Yoongi sangat canggung saat ini.

Yoongi melihat jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam ternyata dia berada di kafe ini. Dia ingin melanjutkan perjalannya menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui Jin hyung.

Saat Yoongi akan berpamitan dengan Jimin. Tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan baru. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaketnya dan membuka pesan baru tersebut.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi sambil meminum cappucinonya pelan. Ditatapnya tiap lekuk wajah Yoongi yang menurutnya memang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki – laki. Jangan lupakan kulit putih pucatnya yang sangat mulus tanpa cacat. Dan senyumnya yang sangat manis itu telah membuatnya terpesona.

Dilihatnya ekspresi Yoongi yang sedikit berubah saat membaca pesan itu dan mengetik balasan.

Jimin berpikir sejenak siapa yang tengah mengirim pesan pada Yoongi sehingga ekspresinya berubah seperti itu.

'Semoga bukan pacarnya.'batin Jimin. 'Ah apa yang aku katakan.'batin Jimin lagi.

"Siapa? Kenapa kelihatannya kau kecewa seperti itu?"tanya Jimin setelah Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Oh itu, temanku membatalkan janjinya bertemu denganku. Saudaranya dari luar negeri tiba – tiba datang dan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan saudaranya sendirian."jawab Yoongi seadanya.

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin bernafas agak lega. Sepertinya Park Jimin memang sudah terperangkap pesona seorang Min Yoongi.

"Jadi kau akan tetap disini? Cokelatmu juga belum habis."tanya Jimin, berharap Yoongi akan tetap berada di kafe bersamanya.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak. Gerimis sudah reda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia harus membersihkan rumahnya dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliahnya. Tapi dalam hati, Yoongi agak enggan pulang karena laki – laki di hadapannya saat ini.

'Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi nanti?'pikir Yoongi. Dan akhirnya pekerjaannya yang menumpukpun yang memenangkan pikiran Yoongi.

"Mmm, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Tugas sudah menungguku di rumah."ucap Yoongi.

Yoongi meraih cangkir cokelatnya yang sudah agak dingin dan diteguknya sampai habis dalam sekali tegukan. Lalu ia mengambil uang dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di meja lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah Jimin-ssi aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi lain kali. Senang berkenalan denganmu."ucap Yoongi sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Diraihnya benda itu. Jimin tersenyum hangat saat menyadari bahwa benda yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini adalah payung milik Yoongi yang tertinggal.

Jimin segera mengambil uang dan meletakkannya di meja lalu berjalan meninggalkan kafe menyusul Yoongi. Matanya agak menatap sinis saat melewati meja yang ditempati sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dan segera keluar dari kafe.

.

Yoongi berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang. Kepalanya ditengadahkan sedikit melihat langit yang berangsur – angsur mulai cerah. Di lihatnya lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau. Yoongi berlari agar tidak tertinggal lampu kembali berwarna merah lagi nanti, Yoongi agak malas menunggu.

Yoongi berlari di jalan penyeberangan dengan jalan penyeberangan yang lumayan ramai, tidak sengaja Yoongi bertabrakan dengan seseorang

Ponselnya terjatuh dari kantong jaketnya. Mau tidak mau Yoongi segera kembali ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terpental jatuh.

Namun lampu penyeberangan sudah berkedip – kedip. Beberapa detik setelahnya lampu berubah menjadi merah, menandakan lampu lalu lintas untuk kendaraan berwarna hijau sekarang.

Yoongi memungut ponselnya lalu berdiri kembali. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil yang mengarah ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ada tanda – tanda mobil itu akan berhenti. Sepertinya pengemudi mobil itu mengantuk atau mabuk.

Yoongi tidak bisa maju ataupun mundur sekarang, dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri. Badannya terasa sangat kaku dikelilingi mobil – mobil yang melaju. Yoongi melihat mobil yang melaju ke arahnya itu dengan pasrah, ia menelan ludahnya berlahan melihat mobil yang makin mendekat dan memejamkan matanya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, Yoongi sudah sangat pasrah.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halo semua, salam kenal...

Aku author baru disini. Maaf kalo masih jelek ff nya yaa... Masih belajar juga sayanya.

Oke, karena masih baru disini kan aku masih agak labil gitu kalo yang review dikit, nanti males ngelanjut ini ff /modus._.

Ini ff pertama aku di ffn, udah tau ff pertama malah nge-post ff chaptered-_- ah ya sudahlah.

The last...

RnR juseyooo...:D


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: All BTS member

Pair: JiminxYoongi and other~

Rate: T

~Gone~

.

Chapter 2

.

Greppp

Lengan Yoongi tampak ditarik kebelakang oleh seseorang yang langsung merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Matanya masih terpejam takut dan setetes air mata tampak mengalir dari matanya. Yoongi memeluknya erat, tangannya meremas kuat kemeja orang itu dengan terisak. Suara kalakson mobil berbunyi bersahut – sahutan, membuat Yoongi makin memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit mereka berdua berpelukan di tengah jalan. Lampu pejalan kaki kembali berwarna hijau. Seseorang yang memeluk Yoongi berjalan menuntunnya menuju ke tepi jalan.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya pelan. Ditatapnya wajah orang yang telah menolongnya. Matanya agak buram, dia habis menangis dan sinar matahari terlalu menyilaukan pandangannya. Sesaat setelah pandangannya membaik, Yoongi tersentak menatap wajah orang itu.

"Ji – min?"ujar Yoongi pelan yang lebih mirip bisikan, dengan bergetar, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh seseorang di depannya yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Park Jimin.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"tanya garis khawatir di wajahnya.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dan mengusap sisa air matanya yang mulai mengering.

"Terimakasih."ucap Yoongi sekali lagi yang lebih mirip bisikan.

Jimin tersenyum lembut menatap Yoongi yang masih menunduk.

"Kau pasti masih shock. Kita ke supermarket dulu, aku akan belikan minum untukmu."

Jimin menggenggam tangan mungil Yoongi lalu menariknya berlahan menuju supermarket terdekat.

.

Yoongi duduk di bangku sebuah taman. Menunggu Jimin yang pergi ke supermarket. Badannya masih sedikit bergetar, dia masih shock dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang mungkin saja akan merenggut nyawanya. Dilihatnya Jimin telah keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Jimin berdiri di depan Yoongi. Mengambil tisu di dalam kantung plastik putih yang di genggamnya dan membuka bungkus tisu tersebut sebelum menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi yang menerimanya langsung mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan mengusap keringat yang terus menetes dari dahinya.

Sementara itu, Jimin mengeluarkan satu kaleng minuman ringan dan membukanya. Menunggu Yoongi selesai mengelap keringatnya dan menyerahkan minuman tersebut pada laki – laki mungil tersebut dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah agak baikan?"tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ya ini lebih baik. Terimakasih. Jika tidak ada kau, aku pasti sudah berlumuran darah sekarang."kata Yoongi sambil meminum sedikit minumannya.

"Ya, tertabrak mobil itu sangat sakit. Kau bisa saja mati tadi seperti –– "Jimin menghentikan ucapannya.

"Iya aku tahu."jawab Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, terus menatap Yoongi yang tengah meneguk minumannya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sana juga? Bukankah kau masih di kafe?"tanya Yoongi yang sudah merasa tenang.

Jimin segera tersadar dari kegiatannya menatap lekat Yoongi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Hampir saja dia melupakan tujuan utamanya mencari lelaki manis ini.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Ini." Jimin menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap payungnya. Menepuk pelan kepalanya yang membuat Jimin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lelaki manis itu. Diambilnya payungnya dari tangan Jimin dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah aku lupa, maaf. Terimakasih sudah mengembalikannya."

Yoongi merasa tidak enak hati membuat orang lain repot mengembalikannya padanya. Sungguh kenapa dia sangat ceroboh? Dan kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Jimin membawa payungnya?

Jimin terkekeh kembali melihat Yoongi yang benar – benar menggemaskan membuat matanya yang sipit itu menjadi semakin sipit.

"Sudah, tidak apa – apa. Dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu hyung. Jika payungmu itu tidak tertinggal aku tidak akan mencarimu. Berterimakasihlah pada payungmu itu."kata Jimin.

Bohong? Tentu saja Jimin berbohong. Karena Jimin tahu, dia akan tetap mencari Yoongi dan mengikutinya walaupun payungnya tidak tertinggal. Sepertinya dia juga harus berterimakasih pada payung Yoongi itu.

"Kau akan pulang?"tanya Jimin.

"Mmm..."gumam Yoongi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jimin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

Yoongi melihat tangan Jimin lalu mendongak menatap wajah Jimin di hadapannya. Terkejut.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa – apa."tolak Yoongi halus.

Jimin menggeleng lalu meraih tangan Yoongi yang tidak menggenggam payung dan menggandengnya lembut.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Nah ayo! Dimana rumahmu?"tanya Jimin sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Halte bus."jawab Yoongi akhirnya sambil menunjuk halte bus di sebelah kanan mereka.

Jimin menoleh dan melihat halte bus yang ditunjuk oleh Yoongi. Ditariknya lembut lengan Yoongi menuju halte bus tersebut.

Mereka telah duduk di halte bus dalam diam. Beberapa saat setelahnya, sebuah bus telah berhenti di depan mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi berdiri lalu menaiki bus tersebut.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku belakang. Jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih saja bertautan. Hal itu membuat Yoongi selalu melihat ke arah luar jendela untuk menyembunyikan ronanya saat ini. Tidak berani menatap Jimin.

Jimin pun hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada laki – laki manis disebelahnya tersebut sambil menahan senyumnya.

Mereka hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin secara tiba – tiba, membuat Jimin yang sedang menatap Yoongi agak tersentak. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Mmm... aku turun di halte selanjutnya."kata Yoongi mengakhiri acara pandang memandang mereka yang terkesan canggung.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya karena ketahuan menatap Yoongi.

"Oh, i iya. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Yoongi melepas tautan tangan mereka berlahan.

"Kalau rumahmu masih jauh atau kau mau ke tempat lain, kau bisa lanjutkan perjalanmu."

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku mau ke tempat lain."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati – hati. Aku turun sebentar lagi."Yoongi bersiap berdiri dari kursinya. Namun lengannya di tahan Jimin hingga dia terduduk kembali. Yoongi yang bingung mengerutkan dahinya menatap Jimin.

"Aku mau mengantarkan Yoongi hyung pulang ke rumah dengan selamat."ujar Jimin masih tersenyum.

Yoongi menahan nafasnya dan menghembuskannya berlahan. Oh, Yoongi sudah benar – benar terjebak oleh laki – laki di hadapannya ini. Menyadari bus sudah semakin memelan dan akhirnya berhenti, Jimin berdiri dan menggandeng Yoongi turun dari bus.

"Nah hyung. Jalan mana yang harus kita ambil?"

Yoongi tampak ragu pada Jimin."Yakin mengantarkanku?"

"Ya, memang aku terlihat bercanda hyung?"

Yoongi menunjuk Jimin. Matanya disipitkan sambil menatap Jimin.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mmm... macam – macamkan?"

Jimin yang mendengarnya tertawa keras.

"Astaga hyung, apa wajahku seperti orang jahat?"

Yoongi masih menatap Jimin. Walaupun dia menyukai Jimin, dia belum mengenal Jimin. Bisa saja kan ternyata Jimin orang jahat yang akan menculiknya? Oh atau Jimin ingin merampoknya mungkin? Atau yang lainnya. Pikir Yoongi.

"Tidak sih. Tapi kita masih orang asing, wajar kan?"

"Kau benar hyung. Hanya orang yang tidak beres yang menerima begitu saja ajakan orang lain."

Yoongi mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya. Tertawa sebentar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Baiklah, ke kanan. Lurus saja. Rumahku ada di blok terakhir paling ujung."ujar Yoongi.

Jimin kembali menggandeng Yoongi, menariknya pelan. Yoongi terdiam. Kenapa dia bisa setenang ini digandeng oleh seseorang yang baru dikenalnya hari ini? Bahkan dia sempat berpikir yang aneh – aneh tentang Jimin tadi. Fakta baik bahwa Jimin adalah orang baik. Bagaimana jika Jimin itu benar – benar orang jahat? Oh Yoongi mulai berpikiran buruk lagi.

Yoongi melihat tangannya yang bergandengan dengan Jimin. Yoongi senang juga sih digandeng dengan Jimin. Karena memang Yoongi sudah jatuh hati pada Jimin sejak pertama kali bertemu di kafe.

Tangan Jimin masih hangat. Aneh memang, dicuaca yang dingin seperti ini, bagaimana bisa tangan Jimin begitu hangat. Ah, Yoongi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia terlalu sibuk merona untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jimin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berwarna putih. Yoongi yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya tersentak kecil karena Jimin yang tiba – tiba berhenti. Tahu – tahu dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya sekarang. Jimin melepas tautan tangannya dengan Yoongi pelan.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkanku sampai rumah. Maaf merepotkanmu."Yoongi membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Sudah hyung, kau terlalu banyak berterimakasih padaku hari ini. Aku senang mengantarkanmu kok."Jimin mengacak rambut Yoongi pelan membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan mereka. Jimin menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Yoongi dan menoleh.

Yoongi yang merasakan tangan Jimin tak mengacak rambutnya lagi membuka matanya, melihat Jimin yang menoleh ia pun ikut menoleh ke arah pandang Jimin yang melihat ke arah samping mereka.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang yang keluar dari mobil itu. Berdiri di sisi mobil sambil memperhatikan Yoongi dan Jimin yang berhadapan.

"Eh, Yoongi hyung. Pacarmu ya? Kok nggak pernah dikenalin? Hihihi."tanya seseorang dari mereka.

Yoongi yang mendengar kekehan orang tersebut cemberut dan menatap tajam orang itu. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap masih saja terkekeh.

"Jadi selama ini Yoongi hyung backstreet ya? Hahaha." Kini giliran seorang lagi yang ikut tertawa.

Yoongi benar – benar menatap tajam mereka berdua yang sedang tertawa dan sesekali ber-tos ria di hadapannya. Dia berjanji akan membunuh dua tikus pengganggu itu. Ingatkan Yoongi jika dia lupa.

Jimin hanya memandang bingung mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan ha!"bentak Yoongi.

Jimin sontak memandang tidak percaya Yoongi. Sedari tadi Yoongi bersikap sangat lembut, tetapi baru saja dia mendengar Yoongi membentak. Lucu juga sih pikir Jimin.

"Ah, Yoongi hyung. Keluar deh macannya. Hahaha." mereka berdua masih betah menggoda Yoongi yang sudah merah padam menahan emosi.

"Sudah sudah. Yoongi hyung sepertinya sudah mulai marah. Ah aku masih sayang bokong seksiku."kata seseorang dari mereka berdua sambil mengelus – elus bokongnya.

'Mulai marah? Aku sudah marah bodoh! Awas saja kalian! Bokong kalian tidak akan selamat Namjoon, Hoseok!'batin Yoongi.

Ya, di depannya saat ini berdiri Namjoon dan Hoseok yang tengan tertawa sambil memegangi perut mereka.

Jimin hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terbentuk saat ini.

"Jimin-ssi – "

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti karena Jimin segera memotong ucapan Yoongi.

"Panggil Jimin saja hyung."

Yongi terdiam dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jimin, jangan pedulikan mereka. Kau mau masuk dulu?"Yoongi berusaha tersenyum kepada Jimin. Suara tawa tertahan dua sahabatnya itu benar - benar membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak usah hyung, nanti aku mengganggumu dengan teman – temanmu."Jimin menunjuk Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan kepalanya.

'Mereka yang mengganggu, bukan kau.'batin Yoongi.

"Baiklah, hati – hati di jalan ya Jimin."Yoongi tersenyum dengan manis pada Jimin.

"Baiklah hyung. Mmm apa kau punya bolpoin?"tanya Jimin.

Yoongi merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan sebuah bolpoin pada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya dan meraih tangan Yoongi. Menulis sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

"Hubungi aku ya hyung. Simpan dengan nama Jiminnie ya hehehe. Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya."Jimin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Yoongi pun membalas melambai pada Jimin.

Jimin membungkukkan badannya saat melewati Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sudah tidak tertawa dan balas membungkuk pada Jimin.

Setelah Jimin menghilang di tikungan, Yoongi berdeham untuk menarik perhatian dua orang di hadapannya yang masih melihat ke belakang, ke arah tikungan yang tadi dilewati Jimin.

"Ekhem."deham Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh. Mereka agak melebarkan mata mereka dan melirik satu sama lain. Menelan ludah masing – masing dengan berlahan. Dihadapan mereka Yoongi menatap dengan tajam. Aura gelap dan dingin mulai mereka rasakan.

"Jadi, siapa dulu yang mau ditendang sahabatku tersayang?"ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Senyum mengerikan lebih tepatnya.

Tinnn Tinnn

Suara klakson mobil memecahkan aura mematikan yang terpancar dari Yoongi. Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh, mendapati Seokjin yang keluar dari mobil. Saat ini, dipandangan Namjoon dan Hoseok, Seokjin seperti malaikat dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Namjoon dan Hoseok segera berlari berlindung di belakang punggung Seokjin.

"Eh, kenapa sih?"tanya Seokjin heran.

"Hyung, Yoongi hyung akan menendang bokong seksiku. Lindungi aku hyung!"teriak Hoseok.

"Ha? Apa? Apanya yang seksi?"tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Hyung jangan serahkan aku jadi tumbal. Aku masih ingin hidup hyung."sekarang giliran Namjoon yang memohon sambil tetap bersembunyi di balik punggung Seokjin.

"Siapa sih yang mau bunuh kamu?"Seokjin masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan dua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Seokjin menatap Yoongi bingung yang masih berdiri di depan mereka bertiga. Masih dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"tanya Seokjin pada Yoongi yang masih menatap tajam Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin dan melunakkan pandangannya.

Yoongi menghembuskannya nafasnya berat. Bukannya dia sudah tau kejadiannya akan begini? Tapi Yoongi merasa ini terlalu cepat. Dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan memergokinya bersama Jimin. Ledekan mereka lebih parah dari yang Yoongi bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan itu mempermalukan Yoongi di hadapan Jimin. Orang yang sedang disukainya saat ini. What?

"Kenapa kalian datang tidak beri tahu dulu sih?"tanya Yoongi akhirnya. Dirinya sudah tenang sekarang.

"Hyung, kita sudah meneleponmu berulang kali tahu. Kau saja yang tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu. Ponselmu kenapa sih?"sahut Hoseok yang sudah berani mendekat, melihat Yoongi sudah tenang saat ini.

"Eh? Ponselku mati ya?"

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaketnya dan mengeceknya.

"Pasti mati gara – gara terjatuh tadi."

Dihidupkan ponselnya dan mendapati 8 panggilan tak terjawab dari Hoseok dan 20 pesan dari Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka kemari. Ada yang harus ku kenalkan pada kalian. Maafkan aku yang membatalkan janjiku tadi. Eh ponselmu terjatuh? Kenapa?"Seokjin menatap khawatir Yoongi.

"Akan aku ceritakan. Masuklah."Yoongi membuka pagar rumahnya.

Seokjin segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya begitu juga Hoseok ikut membantu Yoongi membuka pagar rumahnya.

~Gone~

"Dia siapa hyung?"tanya Yoongi menatap seorang laki – laki imut di sebelah Seokjin.

"Jadi dia yang mau kau kenalkan?"Namjoon menyesap orange jus nya.

Sementara Hoseok? Dia sedang menatap laki – laki itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Bisa dikatakan, terpesona mungkin.

Seokjin mengacak rambut merah gelap keunguan milik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia saudaraku yang baru pulang dari LA. Dia akan sekolah di Seoul dan tinggal bersamaku. Nah perkenalkan dirimu."suruh Seokjin pada pemuda disampingnya sambil masih terus mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."pemuda bernama Jungkook itu membungkuk pada Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Brakkk

"Aw!"teriak Hoseok mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan sebuah novel.

"Hyung! Kenapa melemparku sih!"protes Hoseok masih mengusap dahinya dan cemberut menatap Yoongi yang melempar novel ke dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan melempar novel ke wajahmu jika kau tidak memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan seperti itu."dengus Yoongi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya cemberut.

"Hahaha, hyung teman – teman hyung sangat lucu ya. Dari tadi aku juga tertawa terus di dalam mobil hahaha..."

Jungkook tertawa melihat kelakuan orang – orang dewasa di hadapannya itu. Yah orang – orang dewasa.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sudah biasa itu. Sedangkan Namjoon menyaksikan mereka dengan camilan di tangannya.

.

Yoongi menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Mengingat – ingat kejadian yang dialaminya seharian ini. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun tak sampai 5 menit, dia membuka matanya kembali.

Dia merasa ada yang terlupakan dan berusaha mengingat – ingat hal apa yang telah dia lupakan. Oh, dia lupa menceritakan tentang Jimin dan dia hampir tertabrak pada Jin hyung. Tapi dia masih merasa ada yang terlupakan. Yoongi berusa mengingat – ingat lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Yoongi tiba – tiba berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju saklar lampu.

Dilihatnya telapak tangannya.

"Yah, hampir pudar. Kenapa aku lupa sih."dengus Yoongi.

Yoongi segera mengambil ponselnya. Sesekali matanya menyipit untuk memastikan angka berapa yang tertulis di telapak tangannya.

"Semoga tidak salah."gumam Yoongi lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya dan kembali ke tempat tidur

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halo semua...

Kembali saya bawa lanjutan ff ini. Duh, gimana ff-nya?

Maaf juga kalo masih banyak kesalahan atau kekurangan. Karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna/halah :D

Ini balasan review yang di chapter sebelumnya yaa:

**Kamong Jjong: **Jimin werewolf nggak ya? Aku tanyain ke jimin dulu ya dia sebenernya makhluk apa ._.Kkkk~ Ini udah lanjut

**DahsyatNyaff: **Ini udah lunjuttt :D...

**Jungsline: **Tuh tuh, udah kejawabkan pertanyaannya. Ini udah lanjut~:D

**KimmyJV'DJ.s: **Iya jimin itu masa depanmu kkkkkk~ Aduh, aku yang ngetik sambil bayangin jimin basah-basahan gitu aja udah...ah sudahlah. Status jimin ya? Statusnya jimin kan pacarku._./dibunuh suga/ Ini udah lanjut yaa :D

**TKTOPKID: **Do minjoon ya? Aku tidak tahu aku tidak tahu, waktu ngetik inipun aku nggak kepikiran do minjoon sama sekali, twilight juga nggak kepikiran._. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chapter ini. Iya aku juga, couple ini sungguh unyu hihihi :D Ini sudah lanjutt...

**Rapp-i: **Hahaha kalo suga mati nanti jimin galau. Ini udah lanjut :D

**hunaxx: **Kyaaa aku juga excited kalo suga uke/dibakar suga. Iya tuh, tumben jin baik*eh._. Suga mati nggak ya? Udah kejawab di chap ini, aku nggak tega bikin jimin menduda wkwk~ Chap 2 updated~

**Tokki Kko: **Tau tuh jimin, dia makhluk apa ya? Chap 2 updated :D

** : **Ini chap 2 sudah lanjut :D

**N-Yera48: **Jimin apa yang aneh dari kamu? Jawab coba :D Yoongi akan baik – baik saja selama ada jimin kkkk~ Ini sudah lanjut~

**Arinykyu21: **Kkkkk~ couple ini emang unyu, favorite pokoknya. Waaah makasih :), padahal aku ngerasa ini gaje-_- Ini udah lanjut, aku nggak PHP kan yaa? Yang PHP itu jungkook ke aku/apaan/dibunuh jungkook wkwkwk...

** : **Iya tuh mereka, belum apa – apa udah saling suka aja hihihi :D Jimin nyelametin suga? Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab...

**Phylindan: **Ujan – ujan didatengi orang ganteng cuma suga yang ngerasain kekeke:D Minjoon lagi? Apakah ini jimin benar – benar kayak si alien itu?o.o Aku juga nggak mau bikin suga mewek tapii...*liat genre* .

**JSBTSa**: Yoongi ketabrak yoongi ketabarak. Tidak akan aku biarkan yoongi mati hihihi :D Chap 2 updated, udah panjang belum ini?._.

**GEFRANAYA**: Iya tuh jimin selamatkan yoongi...kalo yoongi mati kamu aku gantung/eh XD Chap 2 updated~

Untuk semua yang sudah review saya ucapkan terimakasih :D Mind to review again? Kekeke...

Baiklah untuk yang terakhir, komen, kritik dan saran diterima.

RnR juseyooo...:D


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: All BTS member

Pair: JiminxYoongi and other~

Rate: T

~Gone~

.

Chapter 3

.

Yoongi mengoleskan selai kacang ke rotinya. Diliriknya jam dinding sekilas lalu menggigit rotinya yang telah terolesi selai. Tidak lama, terdengar klakson mobil beberapa kali dari depan rumahnya. Yoongi segera meneguk susunya dan meraih ranselnya. Segera dia keluar rumah dan mengunci rumah serta pagarnya.

Dimasukinya mobil yang telah berhenti menunggunya dengan masih mengunyah roti yang dibawanya.

"Pagi Yoongi hyung."sapa Namjoon di balik kemudi.

"Hm."Yoongi hanya membalas dengan gumaman, masih dengan mengunyah roti.

"Sudah siap kuliah hyung?"tanya Hoseok sambil menoleh kebelakang melihat Yoongi.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Aku muak."ucap Yoongi setelah menelan rotinya.

"Hehehe, nah let's go!"teriak Hoseok.

Namjoon terkekeh meliat tingkah teman seperjuangannya itu. Sedangkan Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung, kok hyung masih galak sih? Kan udah punya pacar."Hoseok bertanya.

Hoseok benar – benar cari mati ya.

Brakkk

"Aduh! Hyung! Kenapa melempar lagi sih!"teriak Hoseok yang dilempar bantal kepalanya oleh Yoongi.

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan. Laki – laki kemarin bukan pacarku."Yoongi mendelik pada Hoseok.

"Hehehe...Tapi hyung, kau kemarin beda sekali lho. Kemarin kau terlihat lembut bersama laki – laki itu. Tapi kenapa waktu bersama kami jadi galak lagi sih?"Namjoon menimpali membuat Yoongi bungkam.

Yoongi jadi kembali berpikir. Kemarin dia memang benar – benar bersikap lembut dan manis. Ah, itu kan karena Jimin baik padanya dan sudah menolongnya. Wajarkan Yoongi bersikap baik juga. Kalau mereka berdua sih pantas digalaki, mengingat sikap mereka pada Yoongi yang lebih tua namun tidak ada sopannya sama sekali.

"Ah terserah kalian lah!"teriak Yoongi frustasi lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Jadi?"tanya Seokjin menyelidik pada Yoongi.

"Aku kemarin hampir tertabrak mobil."ucap Yoongi datar.

"Ha?!"teriak Namjoon dan Hoseok bersamaan. Untung kantin ini agak sepi. Mereka benar – benar memalukan, pikir Yoongi.

"Yang benar hyung?"tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin tampak khawatir melihat Yoongi."Kau tidak apakan?"

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Laki – laki kemarin yang menyelamatkanku. Sebelumnya aku sudah berkenalan di kafe sih. Dia mencariku untuk mengembalikan payungku yang tertinggal."jelas Yoongi lalu meneguk kopi kalengan di tangannya.

"Syukurlah. Lalu mana laki – laki itu? Kenalkan pada kami."Seokjin mengambil keripik kentang lalu mengunyahnya.

Yoongi mendelik. Tidak disangka Seokjin yang paling normal diantara semua sahabatnya bicara seperti itu. 'Apa Jin hyung tidak sadar situasi sih?' Pikir Yoongi. Masih mendelik menatap Seokjin yang masih asik mengunya keripik kentang.

"Hyung! Dia kan bukan siapa – siapaku. Untuk apa aku kenalkan padamu?" Yoongi protes.

"Aku penasaran. Aku dengar gara – gara laki – laki itu, Yoongi yang galak jadi lembut."ucapan Seokjin membuat dua orang yang mendengar itu spontan langsung memakan makanan mereka dengan sangat lahap, mencoba mengabaikan keadaan.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon dan Hosoek. Sepertinya Yoongi harus menyemprot insektisida ke mulut ember mereka berdua.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ya Tuhan."Yoongi mengusap wajahnya.

"Kenalkan pada kami. Apa salahnya sih? Kami juga tidak akan menggigitnya."

Dan ucapan Seokjin barusan membuat Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

.

.

Yoongi sedang membaca novelnya. Sesekali matanya melirik pintu kafe. Berharap orang yang masuk adalah orang yang diharapkannya datang. Dia benar-benar sedang bad mood dengan teman-temannya.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Jimin, kafe ini dan di spot yang sama menjadi tempat favoritnya. Untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya atau sekedar untuk bersantai. Sesekali dia juga mengajak Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok. Jungkook jarang bergabung karena sedang banyak tugas dan ulangan.

Jangan tanya kenapa Yoongi berharap bertemu Jimin kembali di kafe ini. Selain dia takut salah nomer karena nomer ponsel Jimin yang memudar, Yoongi tidak pernah berani mengirim pesan pada Jimin untuk mengajaknya bertemu.

Yoongi sudah sering mengetik pesan yang panjang untuk Jimin, namun dihapusnya semua teks yang telah diketiknya. Merasa tidak pede dengan apa yang diketiknya. Dan jika sudah begitu, ponselnya akan dilemparnya tanpa perasaan.

Yoongi melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir sore. Dimasukkan novelnya dalam tas dan bersiap berdiri sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

"Hyung?"panggil sebuah suara.

Yoongi menoleh dan seketika senyumnya mengembang manis dan matanya berkilat senang.

"Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan Yoongi.

"Sudah mau pulang ya hyung? Yah aku telat ya?"Jimin melihat Yoongi yang akan menenteng tasnya.

Yoongi tersenyum canggung pada Jimin."Eh eh tidak...tidak kok, itu tadi aku...mm aku mau pesan minum lagi, ya pesan minum lagi. Dari tadi pelayan sudah ku panggil tapi tidak ada yang dengar."Yoongi menunjukkan cengirannya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat Yoongi lalu memanggil pelayan.

"Nah hyung, silahkan pesan."suruh Jimin masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Mmm...orange jus saja."Yoongi melirik Jimin.

"Aku juga sama."

.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi tersedak. Alasan apa lagi yang harus dibuatnya? Yoongi segera memutar otak, mencoba mencari alasan masuk akal yang akan diberikannya.

"Eh mmm, waktu itu mmm... " Yoongi mengaduk-aduk jusnya menggunakan sedotan, mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. "Ah nomer ponselmu pudar dari tanganku dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Iya begitu hehehe..."Yoongi kembali menunjukkan cengirannya dan berusaha tertawa.

Jimin memajukan bibirnya."Padahal aku menunggu pesan atau panggilan darimu lho hyung."dengusnya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Nah hyung, berapa nomermu?"tanya Jimin, tangannya sudah siap mengetikkan angka yang akan Yoongi sebutkan.

Setelah Yoongi selesai menyebutkan nomer ponselnya pada Jimin, ponselnya berdering. Diambilnya ponselnya dari tas lalu melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Pipinya memanas, tertera nama 'Jiminnie' disana.

"Nah hyung, itu nomor ponselku. Jangan lupa disimpan ya. Oh iya dengan nama Jiminnie."ucap Jimin lalu memasukkan ponselnya.

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa atas kebohongannya ini. Jika ia ketahuan, pasti Yoongi akan menerjunkan tubuhnya ke jurang saking malunya.

.

~Gone~

.

"Kalau ingin pdkt, kenapa aku diajak sih?"Namjoon mendengus kesal.

Malam – malam Hoseok menggeretnya masuk mobil. Hoseok bilang ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya di rumah Seokjin. Tapi tau – tau, Hoseok malah menemani Jungkook belajar dan mengabaikannya.

"Seokjin hyung tidak ada di rumah lagi. Menyebalkan." Namjoon mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Merasa sangat sebal, Namjoon melemparkan bantal ke arah Hoseok.

"Aduhhh...shh kenapa melempar bantal sih? Apa orang – orang mempunyai hobi melemparku?"Hoseok kesal, padahal barusan dia hampir menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Tapi bantal sofa malah sukses mecium pipinya. Sebal.

"Kalau urusan pentingnya seperti ini, mending aku tidak usah diajak. Kau pikir aku obat nyamuk?!"kesal Namjoon.

"Iya, kau obat nyamuk!"teriak Hoseok. Masih sebal moment emasnya gagal begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu kau nyamuknya!"balas Namjoon dan melempar bantal sofa sekali lagi ke kepala Hoseok lalu memejamkan matanya di atas sofa dengan telinga yang tersumpal _earphone_.

Jungkook menatap polos Hoseok dan Namjoon. Merasa bersalah, berpikir karena dirinya lah Hoseok dan Namjoon bertengkar. Jungkook memukul pelan lengan Hoseok, untuk menarik perhatian Hoseok agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Hyung, Namjoon hyung marah ya sama Jungkook. Maaf ya gara – gara Jungkook, Hoseok hyung dan Namjoon hyung jadi marahan. Lain kali Jungkook mengerjakan pr Jungkook sendiri saja deh."Jungkook menunduk sambil meremas jemarinya.

Hoseok yang melihat Jungkook begitu menggemaskan menahan dirinya. Rasanya ia benar – benar ingin mencium anak ini. Tapi dia ingat Seokjin yang akan memutilasinya jika itu terjadi. Uhh... Hoseok masih ingin hidup dan menjadi pacarnya Jungkook.

Hoseok menangkup pipi Jungkook lalu ditengadahkan menatap dirinya.

"Nggak kok, bukan gara – gara Jungkook. Mungkin Namjoon sedang red day makannya marah – marah mulu."kata Hoseok mengelus pipi Jungkook. Ini yang dinamakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, pikir Hoseok.

Jungkook tersenyum menatap Hoseok.

"Hyu –"

"Awww!"Hoseok berteriak memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Makan itu red day! Kau pikir aku apa ha! Kau pikir aku tidak dengar!"teriak Namjoon yang baru saja melempar bantal sofa dengan kekuatan maximum -lagi- ke kepala Hoseok. Di balikkanya badannya sehingga memunggungi Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Hoseok mengelus dahinya sambil mengaduh. Lemparan Namjoon kali ini berhasil membuat kepalanya agak pusing. Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan mengusap dahinya halus. Hoseok menatap Jungkook yang mengusap dahinya.

"Tidak apa – apakan hyung?"tanya Jungkook tersenyum namun dengan tatapan khawatir masih sambil mengusap dahi Hoseok.

Hoseok menahan nafasnya. Dia benar – benar ingin menerkam anak kucing menggemaskan ini.

.

~Gone~

.

Yoongi terbangun pagi ini. Akhir – akhir ini Yoongi bangun lebih awal. Itu karena dia menunggu pesan dari Jimin dan tidak mau Jimin menunggu lama balasannya. Semenjak mempunyai nomer ponsel Yoongi, Jimin tidak pernah lupa mengirim pesan selamat pagi atau selamat malam pada Yoongi. Terkadang juga Jimin mengajak Yoongi keluar bersama. Bagi Yoongi, itu merupakan sebuah kencan kkkk~

Yoongi melihat jam sambil mengucek matanya. Tidak lama, ponselnya berdering. Segera diraih ponsel di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Senyumnya langsung mengembang membaca nama si pengirim pesan. Dibukanya cepat – cepat pesan tersebut.

From: Jiminnie

_'Selamat pagi, hyung!^^_

_Aku merindukanmu... Ayo kita bertemu, aku akan menjemputmu :D'_

Yoongi menyentuh pipinya yang menghangat. Segera di balasnya pesan dari Jimin.

To: Jiminnie

_'Oke, aku tunggu^^ Aku juga merindukanmu :D'_

Send...

Yoongi bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di depan cermin.

"Aku harus tampil manis hari ini"Yoongi tertawa lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju dengan baju yang telah dipilihnya. Yoongi memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dirapikannya poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Sempurna!"serunya girang.

Tinnn Tinnn

Yoongi mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Sebuah mobil sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia tersenyum. Diraihnya ponsel dan dompet lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Yoongi segera turun lalu keluar rumah dan menguncinya.

"Hai hyung."sapa Jimin yang berdiri di sisi mobilnya.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil membuka pagar lalu menutupnya.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini hyung."Jimin membuka pintu mobilnya. "Masuklah hyung."

Yoongi menurut dan memasuki mobil Jimin. Menahan senyumnya dan rona tipis di pipinya. Senang juga sih dipuji oleh Jimin.

"Kita mau ke mana?"tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mmm... Lotte World?"usul Jimin sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankannya.

"Diterima!"seru Yoongi.

Jimin hanya terkekeh lalu mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di Lotte World beberapa saat yang lalu. Beberapa wahana juga sudah mereka coba.

Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan rumah hantu. Mengantri disana.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk hyung?"Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang menjinjit melihat antrian di depannya.

"Yap! Kenapa? Kau takut ya?"kekeh Yoongi lalu kembali berjinjit.

"Aku sudah sering kok melihat yang asli."

Yoongi berhenti dengan kegiatannya lalu gantian menatap Jimin.

"Kau bisa melihat...hantu?"mata Yoongi berkilat ingin tahu.

Jimin malah tersenyum menatap Yoongi."Bagaimana kalau aku hantunya?"

Yoongi terdiam menatap Jimin. Dahinya berkerut. Apa maksud Jimin? Yoongi memejamkan matanya, lalu dibukanya berlahan. Pandangannya kembali melihat arah depan. Kemudian maju beberapa langkah karena pengunjung di depannya telah maju. Diikuti pula oleh Jimin.

"Jika kau hantunya, aku akan memohon pada Tuhan agar bisa melihat hantu."kata Yoongi tanpa melihat Jimin. Yoongi menanggapi Jimin dengan sebuah candaan lalu tertawa hambar.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Sangat erat. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran dan Jimin rasakan adalah sebuah perasaan takut kehilangan.

Beberapa saat, giliran mereka untuk masuk rumah hantu.

Jimin terus menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Sesekali Yoongi memeluk Jimin saat dirasa hantu yang dilihatnya terlalu menakutkan. Jimin akan merangkul bahu Yoongi dan mengelusnya lembut. Suara teriakan dalam rumah hantu itu membuat telinga Yoongi panas. Sebelumnya dia tidak sepenakut ini bila masuk rumah hantu. Bahkan dia akan meledek Hoseok yang penakut. Tapi kali ini? Yoongi juga tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena Jimin yang mengatakan ia bisa melihat hantu. Mungkin.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati rumah hantu. Yoongi masih saja memeluk Jimin, begitu pula dengan Jimin juga masih betah merangkul bahu Yoongi, memberikan kehangatan pada Yoongi.

"Hyung, mau ice cream?"tanya Jimin saat melihat sebuah stand ice cream tak jauh dari mereka. Berharap ice cream bisa mengembalikan mood dan semangat Yoongi.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya stand ice cream tersebut lalu tangannya menarik lengan Jimin untuk mendekat. Ternyata memang berhasil. Good job Park Jimin!

"Aku mau vanilla oreo dengan chocochips."Yoongi memesan dengan semangat.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. Kenapa laki – laki di sampingnya ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Jimin, pesan yang mana?"tanya Yoongi.

"Chocolate."pesan Jimin.

"Tidak pakai topping?" tanya Yoongi sambil menerima ice creamnya yang sudah jadi.

"Tidak ah hyung."jawab Jimin. Menerima ice creamnya juga lalu membayar ice cream mereka berdua.

"Habis hyung terlalu manis sih. Lihat hyung saja sudah lengkap rasanya?"Jimin tersenyum.

Yoongi ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Untuk saat ini, Yoongi benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ditambah jantungnya yang sudah berdetak sangat cepat sedari tadi. Semburat merah juga sudah makin terlihat menghiasi pipinya.

'Ugh. Aku benar – benar telah jatuh cinta.'batin Yoongi.

.

.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi menggenggam lengan Jimin erat. Sesekali ia berteriak jika merasa akan terjatuh. Sementara Jimin menuntun Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka tengah berada di arena _ice skating_ sekarang. Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah menolak tetapi Jimin memaksanya untuk mencoba. Dan sekarang mereka berada di tengah-tengah arena _ice skating_, dengan Yoongi yang terus berteriak.

"Hyung pelan-pelan saja, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tenanglah."

Yoongi mulai mencoba berjalan kembali dengan takut. Rasanya dia tidak sanggup berjalan saking licinnya es yang tengah dipijaknya. Ini benar-benar menakutkan bagi Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa Jimin. Awww!" Yoongi kembali berteriak. Ia kembali terjatuh di atas es untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jimin yang melihatnya menjulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi. "Ayo berdiri hyung."

Yoongi menerima uluran tangan Jimin dan mencoba berdiri walau sempat gagal. Wajahnya cemberut karena merasa sakit akibat terjatuh. Kalau bisa, rasanya ia ingin berlari keluar arena _ice skating_ ini.

"Kenapa harus main _ice skating_ sih? Aku bisa _dance_ tapi tidak untuk di atas es."dengus Yoongi.

"Kau baru belajar hyung, wajarkan. Ayo cobalah lagi aku akan memegangimu terus."kata Jimin menyemangati Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi terlihat kehilangan moodnya lagi. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih cemberut menatap Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau jatuh lagi. Jika kau mengajakku kemari, harusnya kau bisa meluncur di atas es licin ini."

Yoongi berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke tepi arena, tentu saja dengan berpegangan pada lengan Jimin yang mau tidak mau mengikutinya dan menuntunnya ke tepi arena _ice skating_. Setelah sampai di tepi arena, Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Jimin dan beralih memegang pembatas besi arena _ice skating_.

"Kau mau melihatku hyung?"tanya Jimin.

"Kalau kau memang bisa tunjukkan padaku."

Jimin tersenyum lalu mulai memundurkan tubuhnya kembali ke tengah-tengah arena _ice skating_. Yoongi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya mencari Jimin karena arena _ice skating_ ini lumayan ramai. Setelah melihat Jimin di antara pengunjung yang lain, Yoongi memusatkan perhatiaanya pada Jimin.

Jimin mulai meluncur pelan, membentuk gerakan-gerakan zig zag yang indah. Yoongi dibuat terperangah menyaksikan Jimin yang berputar beberapa kali di tengah arena.

Para pengunjung yang melihat Jimin mulai menepi, menyaksikan Jimin yang menari di tengah arena.

Jimin terus menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari membentuk rangkaian gerakan yang berirama. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkagum padanya. Sesekali Jimin memandang Yoongi dan tersenyum padanya.

Yoongi hanya bisa memandang Jimin dengan bibirnya yang terbuka. Gerakan Jimin benar-benar indah di mata Yoongi. Bahkan Yoongi bisa melihat sinar warna-warni dan gemerlap mengiringi setiap liukan tubuh Jimin. Seperti _pixie dust_ yang biasa dilihatnya di _film_ Tinkerbell.

Setelah beberapa saat ia menari di tengah arena, Jimin mulai berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semua pengunjung yang ada disana bertepuk tangan atas penampilan Jimin. Beberapa pengunjung juga menyorakinya. Sementara Yoongi ikut bertepuk tangan sambil masih membuka mulutnya lebar. Ia benar-benar terperangah sekaligus kagum dengan Jimin.

Jimin menepi dan menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi langsung memberikan tepuk tangan meriahnya untuk Jimin saat Jimin telah sampai di hadapannya. Sementara pengunjung yang lain mulai meluncur ke tengah arena lagi.

"Bagaimana hyung?"tanya Jimin.

Yoongi memberikan dua jempolnya. "Hebat! Keren! Benar-benar! Daebak!"

Jimin tertawa dan mengacak surai kecokelatan Yoongi. "Nah sekarang, mau belajar lagi kan?"

Yoongi tampak berpikir dengan ucapan Jimin. Dia masih takut terjatuh sebenarnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau membuat Jimin kecewa menolak ajakannya. Apalagi Jimin sudah menurutinya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya melakukan _ice skating_ tadi.

"Hhmm baikalah."kata Yoongi akhirnya, walau dengan keraguan.

Jimin tersenyum dan segera menarik Yoongi ke tengah arena kembali. Menuntun Yoongi untuk meluncur di atas es.

"Susah sekali sih."desah Yoongi.

"Tenang saja hyung, kau hampir bisa meluncur."ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mencoba melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Jimin. Merasa badannya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan es licin di bawahnya.

"Tapi kan in –AWW AWWW JIMIN!"

Yoongi memekik keras. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Jimin yang berada di hadapan Yoongi berusaha menolong Yoongi. Tapi karena ia terlalu kaget, ia tidak sempat menahan tubuh Yoongi. Mereka terjatuh di atas es, dengan Yoongi yang menindih badan Jimin di bawahnya. Kepalanya berada di dada Jimin yang mengerang pelan.

Yoongi segera mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah Jimin di bawahnya dengan khawatir. Jimin juga menatap Yoongi yang menindihnya. Dia bisa melihat pipi Yoongi mulai memerah lagi karena jarak mereka begitu dekat saat ini. Yoongi kembali lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Mungkin saking kencangnya, Jimin bisa merasakannya mengingat tubuh mereka yang saling menempel sekarang. Tetapi mereka hanya diam saja menatap satu sama lain.

"Hyung."panggil Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar. "N-ne?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin gelisah, menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan Jimin ucapkan. Berkali-kali ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk dirinya dalam hati. Jantungnya semakin liar berdetak seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Yoongi benar-benar dibuat gugup dengan situasinya saat ini.

"Kau...tidak ingin berdiri?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin _blank_. Matanya mengerjab lalu melebar seketika. Yoongi baru benar-benar menyadari posisinya berada dimana sekarang. Yoongi segera menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Jimin. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan malu.

"Ah mi-mianhae."ucap Yoongi lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Jimin, duduk di atas es.

Jimin mulai mendudukkan badannya juga. Sedangkan Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Dia benar-benar malu. Sesekali dia memukul pelan kepalanya sambil bergumam kecil. Merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kita sudahi saja bermainnya ya hyung. Sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan." Suara Jimin menghentikan kegiatan Yoongi yang masih merutuki perbuatannnya tadi. Yoongi menoleh dan melihat wajah Jimin dengan sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah, n-ne."jawab Yoongi akhirnya.

Jimin segera berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya, membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri. Menggandeng tangan Yoongi untuk dituntunnya ke tepi arena. Yoongi berjalan dengan menunduk. Dia benar-benar malu untuk saat ini. Ditambah banyak dari para pengunjung _ice skating_ menatap mereka saat 'kejadian-Yoongi-menindih-Jimin' tadi.

'Jimin akan marah padaku. Oh tidak, dia akan tahu aku menyukainya. Kenapa jantungku tidak mau berkompromi sih?'batin Yoongi. Menekan dadanya yang masih berdetak kuat.

.

.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kafe. Setelah keluar dari studio _ice skating_ Jimin langsung mengajaknya ke kafe untuk membeli minuman.

Yoongi menatap milktea hangatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak berani melihat Jimin sekarang. Sedari tadi Jimin juga hanya diam saja, tidak membuka percakapan sama sekali dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin."/"Hyung."

Yoongi terdiam dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Jimin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau saja dulu hyung."suruh Jimin.

"Mianhae."kata Yoongi pelan.

Jimin yang mendengarnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa hyung?"tanyanya heran.

"Untuk yang tadi. Saat aku terjatuh uumm di... atasmu."kata Yoongi yang memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kalimat 'di atasmu.'

Jimin terkekeh kecil. Yoongi yang mendengarnya merengut kesal, bukannya memaafkannya Jimin malah menertawakannya. Apakah kejadian memalukan tadi itu lucu bagi Jimin? Hey kejadian memalukan itu memang lucu, kan?

"Astaga hyung. Aku tidak marah kok. Malah aku kira kau yang marah padaku karena terlalu malu pada para pengunjung yang melihat kita" Jimin masih terkekeh kecil.

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk masih dengan kekehannya. Yoongi yang mengetahui Jimin tidak marah padanya mulai tersenyum dan ikut tertawa. Jimin mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas sambil melanjutkan tawanya dengan Yoongi yang juga mulai ikut tertawa.

.

~Gone~

.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan satu putaran bianglala. Menikmati pemandangan di Lotte World pada malam hari yang bermandikan cahaya warna – warni.

Sekarang mereka ada di puncak bianglala yang berhenti berputar. Duduk berhadapan, dengan Yoongi yang terus memandang keluar bianglala. Menikmati keindahan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Jimin menatap Yoongi. Rasanya ia tak pernah bosan menatap lelaki manis itu yang menimbulkan desiran halus di dadanya. Berlahan disentuhnya lalu digenggamnya jemari Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasakan itu menolehkan kepalanya memandang Jimin.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan hyung."Jimin memajukan badanya sedikit.

Refleks, Yoongi memundurkan badannya. Menatap mata gelap Jimin lekat. Yoongi jadi mengingat kejadian di _ice skating_ tadi. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Segera digelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghilangkan ingatanya tentang 'kecelakaan' itu.

Jimin tetap pada posisinya. Juga menatap lekat mata sayu yang membuatnya terpesona itu. Dibukanya bibirnya bersiap mengatakan sesuatu pada Yoongi yang menunggunya bicara.

"Yoongi hyung."panggil Jimin.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya berlahan.

"N-ne?"bisik Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa badan mereka begitu dekat saat ini.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Annyeong...

Saya kembali bersama ff yang entahlah bagaimana bentuknya ini. Gaje ya? Saya tau kok kkkk~

Masih belom bosen kan nungguin sebenernya Jimin itu makhluk jenis apa, asal dari mana, asal-usul yang bagaimana, status Jimin apa dan apa apa lainnya yang sebenarnya aku sendiri juga belom tau, Jimin nggak ngasih tau sih/laahhh/apa ini/plakk

Dan yeah akhirnya sekolah udah libur dan aku bisa update ini ff, walaupun nggak ada yang nunggu juga sih wkwkwk :3

Sudahlah aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Bales review aja kali yaa~

**Kamong Jjong : **Iya tuh dasar si syuga, antengnya cuma sama jimin hihihi XD

**maia. vierr **: Entahlah, aku sendiri juga masih bingung jimin sebenernya manusia apa bukan/dilelepin._.

**Tokki Kko : **Aku berharapnya dia nyasar ke nomerku/eh. Chapter 3 updated :D

**Guest : **Hai, ini sudah lanjut~

**N-Yera48 : **Aduh aku ngakak baca review kamu :3, hehehe maaf ya kalo kalimatku bikin gamudeng ya karena ini memang gajehehehe... Chapter 3 updated yaa...

**Phylindan : **Jimin kena penyakit diabetes kali ya, abis si suga itu over banget manisnya._./abaikan saja ini hehehe :D

**izz .sweetcity **: Taehyung masih aku tahan di kamar tuh/ditendang tae :3/ Mungkin yoongi sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur/apaini/abaikan saja/authornya ngelantur. Chap 3 updated :D

**KimmyJinV.s : **Ayo ayo nanti gangguin mereka bareng author XD Iya nih aku juga penasaran, Jimin sebenernya makhluk apa sih/laah-_- Mmm ending ya? aku juga nggak rela mereka terpisahkan, serah jimin deh dia mau ngilang apa enggak._. Chap 3 updated :D

**Arinykyu21 : **Beneran nunggu ff absurd nan gaje ini? Aahhh aku terharu ;) kkkkk~ Hope sama Jungkook? Aku nggak rela kook sama hope tidakkk/dicekek hope/ Chap 3 updated, rela baca dan review lagi?/plakk

**JSBTS : **Masih kurang panjang?*lirik ke atas* Sepertinya jimin memang makhluk tuhan paling sexy ya*bayangin abs-nya jimin kkkk~/dibunuh yoongi/ Chap 3 sudah update :D

**armybana575 : **Haiiii :D Jimin hayo kau telah membuat orang-orang penasaran._., lucu kali ya kalo jimin jadi cast tambahan ggs/ngaco-_- Chap 3 sudah update yaa :D

**mingpouty : **Haiii :) Aduh makasih ya bilang cerita ini bagus ;)/lebay mode on/ Iya mereka emang seru, saking serunya aku juga pengen nyempil diantara mereka/dibakar. Ini sudah lanjut lagi :D

**TKTOPKID : **Eh maaf ya kalo jatuhnya malah kayak 2 film itu._. Jimin kau berhasil romantis nak XD/digantung jimin. Chap 3 updated :D

**Guest : **Jimin makhluk apa ya? Mmmm... XD Oke ini sudah lanjut :D

**Y. Sunshine : **Halo ini chap 3 sudah update :D JinSuga? Mmmm dipikirin dulu ya :)

**yifanjiaxing : **Kakek-kakek gitu imutnya ngalahin anak tk XD Palingan jimin modus tuh biar bisa pegang pegang yoongi lagi /ditendang jimin. Chap 3 updated :D

Untuk semua yang sudah review saya ucapkan terimakasih :D Mind to review again? Kekeke...

Untuk siders siders tersayang, makasih udah baca ff aneh ini, tapi aku masih mengharapkan review kalian :D

Baiklah akhir kata, komen, kritik dan saran diterima.

RnR juseyooo...:D*pyong*


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: All BTS member

Pair: JiminxYoongi – and other~

Rate: T

~Gone~

.

Chapter 4

.

"Yoongi hyung."panggil Jimin.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya berlahan.

"N-ne?"bisik Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa badan mereka begitu dekat saat ini.

.

.

"Hyung, aku jatuh cinta padamu."Ia tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Jimin masih menatap lekat Yoongi. Berusaha memberi bukti bahwa yang dikatakannya bukan bohong. Memberikan semua ketulusannya lewat pandangan matanya yang menatap lurus manik kecokelatan di hadapannya.

Yoongi mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya. Terlintas sedikit kilat keraguan dari matanya. Sementara Jimin makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya agar dapat dirasakan Yoongi melalui sentuhan hangatnya.

"Hyung, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Jimin memajukan lagi badannya berlahan. Sedangkan Yoongi masih terdiam menatap Jimin.

Berlahan bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum manisnya, membuat Jimin yang melihatnya tersenyum menghentikan pergerakkannya. Memberikan tatapan bingung pada Yoongi yang kini masih tetap tersenyum padanya.

Tiba – tiba Yoongi memajukan badannya cepat. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin. Jimin yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba – tiba Yoongi hanya diam menatap mata Yoongi yang terpejam. Merasakan bibir Yoongi yang bersentuhan lembut dengan bibirnya. Terasa sangat hangat dan lembut walau hanya sekedar menempel.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bergerak dalam posisi itu. Meresapi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan memundurkan badannya.

"H-h-hyung..."kata Jimin terbata setelah tersadar.

"Apakah perlu ku jawab?"tanya Yoongi sambil tersenyum malu.

Jimin ikut tersenyum, tangan kanannya terangkat menangkup pipi Yoongi, sedangkan yang satunya masih menggenggam erat jemari Yoongi.

Didekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Melihat itu, Yoongi memejamkan matanya kembali, begitupula dengan Jimin. Bibir mereka bersentuhan kembali. Dengan lembut Jimin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir mungil Yoongi. Menikmati bibir Yoongi yang terasa seperti candunya saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Mengecap rasa manis yang terus menguar dari bibir mungil itu. Mereka terus melakukan ciuman panjang dan lembut, benar-benar tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan mendalam yang selalu menimbukan desiran halus di dada satu sama lain.

Berlahan Jimin melepaskan tautan hangat mereka tanpa memundurkan tubuhnya. Membuat Yoongi membuka matanya dan saling berpandangan.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."bisik jimin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin."

Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi. Saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin yang telah pindah terduduk di sampingnya. Kembali memandang keluar jendela bianglala. Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan lembut, menikmati alunan musik jazz yang terdengar memenuhi area Lotte World.

Berlahan bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai berputar lambat kembali. Mengiringi perasaan bahagia dua orang yang telah menjadi kekasih malam ini. Ah, jangan kita ganggu mereka yang sedang menikmati suasana romantis berdua.

.

~Gone~

.

Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah duduk rapi di ruang tengah rumah Yoongi. Menatap dua orang yang berdiri di depan mereka. Salah satunya tersenyum canggung melihat mereka berempat.

"Perkenalkan, dia Jimin. Orang yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu sekaligus, umm pacarku."kata Yoongi yang memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan kata 'pacarku'.

"Annyeonghaseyo."Jimin membungkuk.

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Jimin?"Seokjin tersenyum pada Jimin. "Yoongi banyak cerita tentangmu."lanjutnya.

Yoongi mendelik kecil mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

'Kenapa sekarang malah Jin hyung yang sering menggodaku sih?'batinnya.

"Wah... ayo kita rayakan. Jadi kita akan makan dimana Yoongi hyung, Jimin?"Namjoon berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel rumah Yoongi berbunyi tiba – tiba. Yoongi yang mendengarnya tersenyum lalu pergi dengan berlari kecil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi kembali dengan beberapa kardus pizza di tangan kanannya dan beberapa plastik berisi tteokbokki di tangan kirinya.

"Ayo kita berpesta!"seru Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yey, pizza!"teriak Jungkook sambil bertepuk tangan.

Mereka mulai memakan pizza dan tteokbokki yang dipesan Yoongi. Tak lupa Yoongi mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan cola dari dapurnya.

Hoseok asyik berkaraoke menyanyikan lagu Bubble Pop dari Hyuna 4Minute sambil menirukan gerakan dancenya. Lima orang yang menyaksikan tingkahnya itu tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sesekali menyuiti Hoseok yang sedang menggoyang – goyangkan pantatnya.

"Ah aku capek bernyanyi."Hoseok meneguk cola kalengannya dan meletakkan microphonenya di sofa.

"Jimin – ah! Nyanyikan satu lagu untuk kami ah tidak untuk Yoongi."Seokjin meraih microphone dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

"Eh hyung, apaan sih. Jangan memaksa."Yoongi berusaha merebut microphone yang dipegang Seokjin namun dihalangi Seokjin.

Jimin tanpak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah hyung." kata Jimin akhirnya dan mulai berdiri mengambil microphonenya dari Seokjin. Seokjin mengacungkan jempolnya, sedangkan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan, selain Yoongi.

"Tes tes, boleh aku minta lagu Taeyang – You're My?"tanya Jimin sambil melihat Hoseok.

"Oh, oke."Hoseok segera menyetel lagunya dengan lagu yang diminta Jimin.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk Yoongi hyung."ucap Jimin sebelum menyanyi.

"Woohooo!"teriak yang lainnya heboh. Sementara Yoongi? Dia sedang menyiapakan mental agar tidak pingsan tiba – tiba.

.

"Eonje buteonga jeom jeom **_(Since some time ago) _**

Yeonlakage dwae naega meonjeo **_(I've been call you first, more and more)_**

Niga eopneun goseseon beolsseo **_( I already call you baby at the places you aren't at)_**

Neol baby-ro bulleo nado cham ugyeo **(It's quite funny to me, too)  
**

You're my chocolate, my sweetest chocolate, I really wanna have you

Neomuna dalkom han neol neol gajigo shipeo, gajigo shipeo **_(You, who is so sweet I wanna have you wanna have you)_**" Jimin memulai nyanyiannya.

Namjoon menonton Jimin sambil memakan pizza. Jungkook mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menikmati nyanyian Jimin. Hoseok sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook, bagaimanapun lagu ini juga merupakan ekspresi hatinya pada lelaki imut di sampingnya itu. Seokjin mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan Yoongi telah merona mendengarkan suara Jimin yang tengah bernyanyi untuknya.

"Nayege gidae shil suga ige gibun joheun haenbogeul neukkilsu ige, nae modeun geol dajulge **_(So that you'll be able to lean on me, so that you can feel a nice happiness, i'll give you my everything)  
_**

You're my ice cream, my sweetest ice cream, I really wanna have you

Neomuna dalkom han neol neol gajigo shipeo, gajigo shipeo **_(You, who is so sweet I wanna have you wanna have you)_**"

Jimin terus menyanyikan lagu itu. Mencurahkan perasaannya pada lagu tersebut sambil menatap Yoongi yang pipinya memerah. Hingga ia sampai pada bait terakhir.

"Naege sarangiran geol seonmul hangeon, yeah that's you **_(The one who gave me the gift of love, yeah that's you)_**

Naege nunbushin sarangeul jun danhan sarameun **_(The one person who gave me that dazzling love)_**

That's what you are, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Nal bara boneun neoyege ije neo maneul wihan noraereul hae julkke, oh yeah, oh yeah **_(To you, who is looking at me, I'll sing a song just for you)_**"

"You're my candy  
A lollipop candy  
I really wanna kiss you  
I really wanna love you"

Jimin menyelesaikan lagunya.

Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan meriah. Seokjin menyenggol bahu Yoongi, bermaksud menggoda.

"Wah, Jimin romantis ya. Dan sepertinya Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi. Baiklah aku merestui kalian."Seokjin tersenyum.

"Jadi dari tadi kau belum merestui kami hyung?"tanya Jimin.

"Aku harus melihat dulu sedalam apa perasaanmu pada Yoongi. Dan kau membuktikannya. Selamat Yoongi – ah, akhirnya kau dapat pacar juga hehehe."Seokjin mengacak rambut Yoongi membuat Yoongi mendengus kesal.

Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Merasa bahagia dengan kehangatan yang diterimanya dari Yoongi dan sahabat – sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia ingat untuk apa dia disini dan dia bisa saja menghilang dan pergi kapanpun. Membuatnya memperlihatkan pandangan sendunya dengan masih tersenyum. Dia takut jika Yoongi tahu semuanya, dia akan membuat Yoongi terluka nantinya.

.

~Gone~

.

Angin sore berhembus dengan agak kencang. Menerpa surai jingga seorang laki – laki yang tengah berdiri di luar sebuah kafe, menatap sungai Han di depannya. Tangannya membawa cangkir berisi kopi yang sesekali di sesapnya.

Dia sangat merindukan tempat ini. Suasananya, hawanya, dan keindahannya. Dia benar – benar merindukan Seoul.

Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Kepalanya dicium lama oleh seseorang yang memberikan back hug padanya tersebut. Laki – laki bersurai jingga itu tersenyum hangat. Sebelah tangannya meremas tangan yang tengah melingkari pinggangnya.

Rasanya dia begitu merindukan pelukan, ciuman, dan sentuhan hangat seseorang di belakangnya ini. Bahkan aroma tubuh seseorang ini masih sama seperti di ingatannya.

"Seokie hyung."bisik laki – laki bersurai jingga itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie."laki – laki yang memeluknya menaruh kepalanya di bahu laki – laki yang dipanggilnya Taehyung tadi. Dikecupnya pipi Taehyung lembut dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Taehyung.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Seokie hyung."ucap Taehyung ,mengelus tangan laki – laki yang memeluknya. Seokjin.

Seokjin memutar tubuh Taehyung berhadapan dengannya. Menatap tiap inchi wajah orang yang sangat ditunggunya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, membetulkan syal Taehyung yang tertiup angin."Kau makin cantik. Kau hidup dengan baik kan di London?"

"Mmm tentu saja. Aku senang disana."tangan Taehyung gantian merapatkan mantel Seokjin.

"Tapi karena tidak ada Seokie hyung, rasanya jadi kurang."lanjutnya.

Seokjin tersenyum. Rasanya dia sangat bahagia bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi setelah 1 tahun berhubungan jarak jauh. Taehyung harus ke London mengikuti orang tuanya yang harus mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka di London.

"Kau tidak selingkuh kan hyung selama aku pergi?"Taehyung agak cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Takut takut jika kekasihnya itu akan jatuh hati pada yang lain selama ia pergi.

Seokjin hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai. Tingkahnya saat cemburu benar – benar menggemaskan.

"Bagaima bisa aku selingkuh hmm? Aku terlalu sibuk menunggu seseorang pulang dari London."Seokjin mencium bibir Taehyung kilas. Membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum.

"Orang tuamu sehat kan?"tanya Seokjin sambil menyelipkan rambut Taehyung yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya.

"Iya, appa dan eomma sehat. Mereka titip salam untukmu sebelum aku pulang ke Seoul."

Taehyung kembali menyesap kopinya lalu di letakkannya cangkir kopi tersebut ke atas meja.

"Ayo hyung, aku juga merindukan yang lainnya."seru Taehyung sambil melompat – lompat kecil.

Seokjin tertawa melihat pacar kekanakannya itu. Segera ditariknya koper yang berada di samping meja kafe lalu menggandeng tangan Taehyung. Keluar dari kafe dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Apa Yoongi hyung masih sering bertengkar dengan Hoseok hyung dan Namjoon hyung?"Taehyung membuka suara seraya melepas syal yang melilit lehernya lalu menaruhnya ke jok belakang mobil.

"Ya begitulah. Kau kan tahu mereka seperti apa."jawab Seokjin sambil sesekali melirik Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Omong – omong, Yoongi sudah punya pacar."lanjut Seokjin.

Mata Taehyung membulat, "Benarkah?"

Taehyung agak kaget. Pasalnya, Yoongi hyung yang dikenalnya sangat susah didekati. Dengan temannya saja dia sering jutek. Dan sekarang dia mendengar Yoongi hyung punya pacar? Orang hebat seperti apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati Yoongi hyung?

Seokjin menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah yang menyala."Dia mengenalkan pacarnya kemarin pada kami. Aku menyukainya, ku pikir mereka sangat cocok."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung mengguncang lengan Seokjin pelan."Aku harus melihatnya hyung."

"Akan ku suruh Yoongi membawa pacarnya nanti malam saat pesta kepulanganmu."Seokjin mengecup bibir Taehyung dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Taehyung tidak merespon. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah mengapa, dia tiba – tiba mengingat seseorang di masa lalunya yang telah pergi.

.

~Gone~

.

DOR!

"Wohooo! Taehyung kemabali!"

Kertas warna – warni menghujani tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Yoongi bertepuk tangan. Sesekali ikut meneriakkan ucapan selamat datang untuk Taehyung. Seokjin bergabung dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi snack dan kaleng soda. Di letakkannya di atas meja yang berada di halaman belakangnya yang telah dilingkari oleh 5 orang lainnya.

"TaeTae hyung akhirnya pulang juga. Jungkook kangen sekali sama TaeTae hyung."Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Hyung juga kangen kok dengan Kookie. Oiya, hyung belikan oleh – oleh lho buat Kookie. Nanti waktu hyung sudah membongkar koper, oleh – olehnya hyung kasihin ke Kookie."

"Lho, kalian sudah saling kenal?"Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja. Kookie dan aku sudah kenal sangat lama. Waktu itu Kookie sedang liburan di Seoul dan Seokjin hyung mengenalkannya padaku. Aku langsung menyukainya. Dia begitu menggemaskan."Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook membuat Jungkook mengerang kecil.

"Hyung, sakit tau."Jungkook cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya malah makin mengeraskan cubitannya"Aish, imut sekali."

"Aaa hyung!"teriak Jungkook memukul kecil tangan Taehyung.

"Ah, mianhae. Hihihi."Taehyung meringis melihat Jungkook yang makin cemberut. Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah. Dia tahu, jika Jungkook marah, dia akan sulit memaafkan.

"Senyum dong. Maafin hyung ya. Oleh – olehnya nggak jadi lho."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung cepat."Eh eh, iya iya Jugkook maafin deh."

Dan semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook. Benar – benar seperti anak TK yang terjebak di seragam SMA.

Seokjin membukakan sebuah kaleng soda lalu diberikannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung bergumam terimakasih lalu mulai meneguknya. Dan Taehyung mengingat sesuatu.

"Yoongi hyung, hyung sudah punya pacar ya?"

Yoongi yang sedang asyik memakan snack tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Uhuh uhuk, oh i-iya."

"Mana pacarmu hyung?"

Yoongi meraih minumannya lalu meneguknya cepat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung."Dia bilang tidak bisa datang. Ada urusan katanya."

"Yah, kok begitu? Padahalkan aku ingin melihat orang yang bisa menaklukkanmu hyung."

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya."Mungkin lain kali Taehyung – ah."

"Omong – omong cara bertemu mereka romantis lho Tae – ah."Namjoon tiba – tiba ikut bicara.

"Benarkah? Ceritakan ceritakan."Taehyung menyamankan duduknya.

"Mereka bertemu di kafe saat gerimis turun. Lalu Yoongi hyung lupa membawa payungnya. Akhirnya pacarnya itu mencari Yoongi hyung untuk mengembalikan payungnya. Dan kau tau? Yoongi hyung hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Lalu pacarnya menyelamatkannya. Dan yah, sekarang mereka pacaran."Namjoon menceritakannya panjang lebar sambil mengingat – ingat kejadian yang pernah Yoongi ceritakan.

Dan Yoongi kini tengah merona. Dia jadi mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu Jimin. Ah, sekarang ciuman pertamanya dengan Jimin jadi berputar – putar kembali di kepalanya. Pipinya jadi makin merona.

"Tapi hyung, ada yang aku pikirkan."Namjoon menyenggol bahu Yoongi yang tengah memegangi pipinya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak sengaja meninggalkan payungmukan saat itu?"

**Ziiingggg...**

Semua yang ada disana menatap datar Namjoon.

Tuuukkk

"Aw hyung!"Namjoon mengelus kepalanya.

Yoongi baru saja menjitak kepala Namjoon yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kau pikir aku apa sengaja meninggalkan payungku?! Kau pikir aku juga sengaja berdiri di tengah jalan agar diselamatkannya?! Kau pikir aku gangguan jiwa?!"

Yang lainnya menutup mulut mereka, mencoba menahan tawa mereka yang mulai pecah. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau terkena jitakan Yoongi juga jika mereka sampai tertawa kencang.

"Rasakan kau hihihi"Hoseok berkata pelan.

"Sudah – sudah, ini kan pesta. Kenapa malah bertengkar seperti ini. Ayo kita nikmati pesta kepulangan Taehyung."Seokjin membuka suaranya. Mencoba menengahi Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Sekarang cheers..."Seokjin mengangkat kaleng sodanya.

5 orang lainnya ikut mengangkat kaleng soda mereka masing – masing.

"CHEERSSS..."seru mereka semua.

"Eh hyung omong – omong, nama pacarmu itu siapa?"

Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Taehyung.

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

Seketika Taehyung menyemburkan soda yang diminumnya. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Dia menatap tidak percaya Yoongi.

"Park Jimin?"ulang Taehyung berlahan. Mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya. Kau mengenalnya?"

Taehyung tak merespon dan tetap menatap tak percaya Yoongi.

'Ini tidak mungkin. Kim Taehyung, ini benar-benar tidak mungkin.'batin Taehyung.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halo semua...

Aaaaaa... apa yang aku lakukan pada ff ini. Maafkan fantasi ku yang aneh dan gaje ini.

Oiya, Minal'Aidin Wal Faizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf kalau selama ini ada salah atau tidak berkenan dengan ff-ku :)

Baiklah seperti biasa, sesi balas review...

**Kamong Jjong: **Hehehe Yoongi selalu tersipu kalo sama Jimin kkk~

**TKTOPKID: **Aku juga berandai-andai kalo itu nyata hahaha._. JinTae-nya udah aku keluarin tuh. Chapter 4 updated :D

**naranari2: **Hehehe maaf ya, kedepannya diusahain akan diperbaiki lagi :D

**N-Yera48:** Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hoseok menodai Kookie nan unyu itu. Chapter 4 updated :D

**TaeKai: **Penasaran ya? Emang itu tujuannya/plak/ Tae udah aku keluarin nih hihihi...

**maya han: **Aduh aku jadi bayangin Jimin jadi balerina-_-" kkkk~ Hehehe soalnya Suga aku bikin lebih dominan di sini. Oke, fighting juga ya!

**Ryosugaa VIP: **Jimin manusia bukan ya?/ditendang XD

**JSBTS: **Jimin hantu bukan ya? Kkkk~ Hayo apanya yang panjang? :/-_-" Sudah lanjuttt...

**armybana575: **Jin hanya untuk Tae sepenuhnya.-. gak pinter bikin cinta bersegi-segi sih. Nah iya, Jimin pelihara tuyul kayaknya._. Kasian Namjoonnya kalo HopeKook momentnya lanjut wkwkwk... Tae udah keluar nihh.. Chapter 4 updated, fighting juga yaa

**Phylindan: **Udah Jimin kamu ngilang aja sana :/ Ini sudah terlanjutkan :D

**KimmyJinV. s: **Tae udah keluar nih. Jimin dedemit kece kali ya? Hehehe makasih yaa, ini udah update :D

**izz. sweetcity: **Tuh kan Jimin, kamu makhluk apasih?/digebukin. Hayo, mereka ngapain tuh XD Tae terlalu unyu untuk dijadiin orang ke-3 hihihi...

**Y. Sunshine: **Ini chapter 4 sudah update :D

**littlesugar: **Hehehe makasih :D Mmm duh endingnya gimana ya?._. Chapter 4 updated :D

**cute voodoo: **Hihihi XD oke ini dilanjut chapter 4 nya..

**tifagyeomi97: **Hahaha.. Ini chapter 4 sudah lanjut :D

.

Mmm...BTS mau comeback ya? Iya ya? Ya? Iya?/apaansih/

Dark & Wild ya? Mmm, judulnya itu loh ya kan jadi berfantasi lagi wkwkwkwk XD

Ohiya ada kabar gembiraaaa...*bukan mastin, udah nggak jaman. Lupakan.* Chapter depan bakalan terbongkar siapa Jimin sebenarnya muehehehe...

Untuk semua yang sudah review saya ucapkan terimakasih :D Mind to review again? Kekeke...

Untuk siders siders tersayang, makasih udah baca ff aneh ini, tapi aku masih mengharapkan review kalian :D

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...*pyong*/ngitung Comeback Trailer/

RnR juseyooo...


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: All BTS member

Pair: JiminxYoongi – and other~

Rate: T

~Gone~

.

Chapter 5

.

"Yoongi, bisa minta tolong?" tanya Seokjin melalui sambungan telepon.

Yoongi menyahuti dari seberang. "Apa hyung?"

"Bisa tolong jemput Jungkook? Dia pulang jam 4."

"Baiklah hyung, aku juga tidak sibuk sore ini."

Seokjin membetulkan letak ponselnya sebelum menjawab kembali. "Oh, boleh minta tolong lagi?"

"Ya hyung?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Tolong ambilkan buku tahunan Taehyung sekalian, bisa?"

"Baiklah hyung."

"Terimakasih ya Yoongi."

Seokjin menurunkan ponselnya setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang duduk melamun di dekat jendela.

Seokjin mendekati Taehyung dan duduk di Taehyung yang masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Taehyungie, ada apa?" tanya Seokjin lembut.

Taehyung menoleh menatap Seokjin. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, terlihat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tolong yakinkan aku jika mereka hanya mempunyai nama yang sama hyung." kata Taehyung.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Orang itu, bukan Jimin yang ku kenal kan?" ucap Taehyung pelan.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa tiba – tiba Taehyung membicarakan Jimin. Seokjin lalu hanya mengelus tangan Taehyung lembut. Mencoba memberikan perasaan tenang padanya.

.

~Gone~

.

Yoongi telah berada di depan sekolah Jungkook. Dilihatnya jam pada ponselnya, Jungkook baru akan keluar 30 menit lagi.

"Ah lebih baik aku ambil buku tahunan Taehyung dulu."

Yoongi turun dari mobilnya yang terparkir di depan sebuah SMA elit tempat Jungkook menuntut ilmu. Sebelumnya Taehyung juga bersekolah disini sebelum Taehyung pindah ke London.

Yoongi memasuki sekolah itu. Menyusuri koridor untuk mencari ruang guru.

Merasa kebingungan, ia menanyakan letak ruang guru pada seorang penjaga sekolah yang sedang menyapu. Yoongi lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, seperti arahan penjaga sekolah tadi. Dilihatnya papan bertuliskan 'Teacher Room' dan menghampirinya.

Sesampainya di depan ruang guru, Yoongi mengetuk pelan pintu ruang guru yang terbuka. Seorang guru yang melihatnya tersenyum ramah padanya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia berjalan menghampiri guru tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria paruh baya di depannya.

Yoongi tersenyum ramah. "Saya mau mengambil buku tahunan milik Kim Taehyung. Dia belum mengambilnya karena pindah ke London."

Guru itu mengambil kaca matanya lalu memakainya. "Oh, Kim Taehyung ya. Saya wali kelasnya dulu. Sebentar saya ambilkan dulu."

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri lalu mencari buku tahunan Taehyung di antara buku-buku tebal di rak buku miliknya.

Sembari menunggu, Yoongi memperhatikan ruangan itu. Hanya ada beberapa guru disana mengingat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat ada guru yang melihatnya.

Merasa sudah cukup melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan itu, Yoongi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada mantan wali kelas Taehyung yang masih berdiri di depan rak buku. Beberapa menit setelahnya, pria paruh baya itu berjalan dan kembali duduk di depan Yoongi.

"Ini buku tahunan milik Taehyung." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan buku seperti album bersampul cokelat.

"Oh, terimakasih. Maaf merepotkan." kata Yoongi tersenyum menerima buku itu.

"Gwenchana. Sekarang Taehyung ada di Seoul?"

"Oh, ne. Dia di Seoul sekarang. Dia akan kuliah di sini." jawab Yoongi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih songsaengnim. Saya pergi dulu." Yoongi berpamitan, berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, ne ne. Hati-hati di jalan." guru itu ikut berdiri, tersenyum pada Yoongi.

Yoongi balas tersenyum pada guru tersebut lalu keluar dari ruang guru. Turun ke lantai dasar lalu keluar dari sekolah, memasuki mobilnya kembali.

Yoongi menatap buku tahunan milik Taehyung yang di letakkan di kursi sampingnya.

Iseng, Yoongi mulai membuka buku tahunan Taehyung. Ingin melihat seperti apa foto Taehyung di buku itu.

.

Yoongi akhirnya menemukan foto Taehyung di dalam buku tersebut. Dilihatnya dengan seksama membuatnya agak terkikik kecil melihat foto Taehyung. Merasa Taehyung cukup lucu di foto itu. "Eh, hihihi. Lucu sekali dia."

Yoongi terus membalik lembar demi lembar buku itu. Sesekali ia membaca informasi siswa yang cukup membuatnya tertarik. Sesekali juga ia tertawa keras melihat siswa yang wajahnya terlihat lucu menurutnya.

Setelah beberapa lembar dibolak-balik, Yoongi menghentikan gerakan tangannya membalik lembar buku itu. Matanya menatap sebuah foto. Rasanya dia sangat familiar dengan seseorang di dalam foto itu.

"Ji-min?" gumamnya ragu.

Matanya membaca informasi siswa di bawah foto orang yang di yakininya adalah Jimin. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri huruf demi huruf yang ia baca.

"Park Jimin." gumamnya kecil.

Benar, itu adalah Jimin, pacarnya.

Tiba-tiba jarinya berhenti bergerak. Menunjuk sebuah kalimat yang tertulis disana. Matanya melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Ini pasti, salah ketik kan?"

Yoongi terus membaca ulang tulisan itu. Sesekali matanya dikerjabkan beberapa kali, berharap apa yang dibacanya salah.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Yoongi menoleh. Kaca jendela mobilnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Segera ditutupnya buku tahunan tersebut dan menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Di depannya sudah ada Jungkook yang menunduk melihatnya.

"Halo hyung. Sudah lama?" tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. "Masuklah."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil lalu segera memasuki mobil Yoongi, duduk di belakang.

"Langsung pulang kan?" tanya Yoongi sambil melirik Jungkook.

"Uhm, ne."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi menyetir dengan kurang konsentrasi. Beberapa kali dia hampir menabrak mobil lain, membuat para pengendara lain memarahinya. Jika sudah begitu, Yoongi hanya bisa meminta maaf dan membungkuk menyesal pada pengendara lain.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa fokus saat ini. Di pikirannya sekarang, terus berputar banyak pertanyaan. Entah kenapa, rasanya Yoongi benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hyung, hyung tidak apa kan?" tanya Jungkook yang merasa khawatir.

"Hmm. Aku hanya ada pikiran. Maafkan aku, aku akan konsentrasi."

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba kembali menyetir dengan hati-hati. Jungkook hanya diam mengawasi jalan. Takut jika Yoongi hampir menabrak lagi nanti.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Seokjin, dengan selamat untungnya. Jungkook segera keluar dari mobil Yoongi dan membuka pagar rumah Seokjin. Yoongi langsung memasukkan mobilnya ke pekarangan rumah Seokjin setelah pintu pagar terbuka lebar.

"Gomawo ne hyung." ujar Jungkook pada Yoongi yang keluar dari mobilnya. Yoongi hanya merespon dengan senyuman.

"Eh, Kookie sudah sampai."

Seokjin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam rumah melewati Seokjin begitu saja. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepupunya tersebut.

Disisi lain Yoongi terlihat berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Apa Taehyung ada?" tanya Yoongi tergesa.

"Di dalam. Ada ap– "

Ucapan Seokjin terpotong karena Yoongi langsung melewati dirinya, masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat Seokjin sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Taehyung-ah!" teriak Yoongi sesaat setelah ia memasuki rumah Seokjin.

Taehyung yang sedang meminum green tea-nya tersedak mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Yoongi langsung saja berlari lalu duduk di depan Taehyung setelah melihatnya yang sedang duduk di sebelah jendela.

"Ada ap– "

"Kenapa tak cerita?!" pekiknya.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi memotong ucapan seseorang.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung bingung. Taehyung mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. Mengelap sisa green tea yang membasahi area mulutnya karena tersedak tadi.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung penuh tanya. Ada pandangan sedih juga disana. Taehyung yang ditatap seperti itu tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Merasa Taehyung tetap tak tahu maksudnya, segera dihempaskan dengan kasar buku bersampul cokelat yang dari tadi di bawanya ke atas meja.

Dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku itu dengan tergesa, Taehyung hanya memperhatikan. Hingga di suatu halaman, Yoongi menghentikannya. Didorongnya buku itu mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

Seokjin yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah hanya memperhatikan mereka dari sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Tidak berani mengganggu urusan mereka.

Taehyung yang sudah melihat isi lembar buku yang ditunjukkan Yoongi tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Katakan padaku kalau semua ini salah." Yoongi menekankan kata demi kata yang diucapkannya. Berharap bahwa apa yang dibacanya tadi salah.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Jadi, apa yang diduganya selama ini benar? Tapi, mana bisa? Tidak mungkin kan itu terjadi. Mustahil. Sangat-sangat mustahil.

"P-pa-pacarmu? Pacarmu benar yang ini?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. Air mata mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Ekspresinya benar -benar menampakkan kesedihan dan ketidak percayaan.

"Ini benar? Jangan bercanda Kim Taehyung." lirih Yoongi. Suaranya mulai parau.

Jungkook yang baru keluar dari kamar menoleh pada Yoongi yang mulai terisak, begitu pula Seokjin.

Kini Yoongi sudah berlinang air mata. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang diketahuinya saat ini.

"Mianhae hyung. Tapi ini memang benar. Tapi mana mungkin Jimin ini yang menjadi pacarmu. Dia sudah meninggal sejak setahun yang lalu, sebelum aku pergi ke London."

Taehyung merasa iba melihat Yoongi yang tangisnya sudah pecah. Yoongi menutup wajahnya dan menunduk, meredam suara tangisnya.

Seokjin dan Jungkook yang medengarnya membelalakkan matanya. Tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan.

"Jadi, kekasihku selama ini, hantu?" lirih Yoongi dengan masih terisak.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengelusnya lembut. Mencoba memberi ketenangan pada hyung yang disayanginya itu. Taehyung bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Yoongi. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Persis seperti dirinya setahun yang lalu saat mengetahui Jimin, sahabatnya meninggal. Tepatnya meninggal di depan matanya sendiri. Ia jadi mengingat saat tubuhnya berlumuran darah saat memeluk Jimin yang sudah tergeletak, sambil menangis dan berteriak-teriak meminta tolong.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Bertemulah dengannya dan tanyakan padanya tentang semua ini. Dia sahabat dekatku. Dia sangat baik. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa kembali hidup. Maksudku, ini merupakan hal yang mustahil."

Taehyung ikut meneteskan air matanya yang langsung diusapnya melihat Yoongi terisak. Wajah Yoongi sudah memerah dan basah berlinang air mata. Matanyapun mulai membengkak.

Ekor matanya kembali menangkap tulisan informasi siswa Jimin. 'Meninggal karena kecelakaan.'

Yoongi jadi mengingat tentang tangan Jimin yang selalu hangat walau cuaca dingin. Yoongi jadi mengingat perkataan Jimin saat di rumah hantu. Yoongi jadi mengingat keanehan-keanehan Jimin yang diabaikannya.

Yoongi menyeka air matanya.

"Aku pulang sekarang." katanya setelah merasa dirinya mulai tenang.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sedihnya.

.

~Gone~

.

Jimin tengah duduk di balkon rumahnya malam ini. Di hadapannya saat ini tengah duduk seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba putih. Mereka saling menatap. Laki-laki berwajah teduh di depannya tersenyum sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan Jimin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Dia adalah seorang malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Jimin. Malaikat dengan senyum yang sangat menenangkan. Suho.

"Tanpa ku ceritakan kau pasti sudah tahu." jawab Jimin datar. "Bisa aku minta waktu tambahan?" lanjutnya.

Suho terkekeh. "Mana mungkin? Kau sudah sepakat untuk kembali ke dunia hanya dalam satu bulan. Waktumu sekarang tinggal seminggu. Bukankah kau meminta dikembalikan ke dunia untuk balas dendam pada mantan kekasihmu yang membuatmu mati hm?" kata Suho, seperti mencoba memancing.

"Aku merubah pikiranku. Aku malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku sangat jatuh cinta. Oh, tentu saja kau pasti sudah tahu."

Jimin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang terasa seperti berkabut sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, apalagi meninggalkannya. Ini akan terlalu cepat baginya. Aku... aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa." Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tapi kau harus." cetus Suho.

Suho tersenyum lalu berdiri. Sayapnya yang berwarna putih bersih mulai terbuka, mengeluarkan berkas sinar yang menyilaukan.

"Aku harus pergi. Pergunakan waktumu yang tersisa dengan baik."

Jimin mengabaikan ucapan Suho. Terlalu pusing memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

Suho terdiam sebentar melihat Jimin. "Ingatlah, Tuhan tidak mungkin memberikan cobaan yang tidak bisa diatasi manusia. " ucap Suho. Mencoba menyemangati Jimin. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Mendengar itu Jimin melihat Suho sambil mengurut keningnya. "Kau lupa aku bukan manusia?"

"Saat ini wujudmu masih manusia jika aku boleh mengingatkan." ucap Suho sebelum melompat dan mulai terbang. Tubuhnya menghilang di langit malam. Membentuk sebuah bintang yang berkerlip terang.

Jimin terdiam. Dia benar-benar pusing dengan semua ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. Bagaimana dia harus memulai pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi? Sementara waktunya makin menipis.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Diraihnya ponselnya dengan kesal. Saat ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Namun saat melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya, Jimin langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

Yoongi menyuruhnya datang ke rumahnya.

Jimin benar-benar merasa frustasi. Dia belum siap dengan semua ini.

Sekali lagi diusapnya wajahnya kasar.

"Aku yang memulai, aku juga yang harus menyelesaikannya."

Jimin mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera melesat ke rumah Yoongi.

.

~Gone~

.

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah duduk bersebelahan di halaman belakan rumah Yoongi. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mendongak menatap langit. Sedari tadi sejak Jimin datang, Yoongi tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Jimin jadi semakin merasa frustasi dengan situasi ini.

"Hyung." panggil Jimin pelan.

"Hm." Yoongi hanya bergumam kecil sebagai respon.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Tapi, kau harus janji jangan kaget." ucap Jimin berlahan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Yoongi sekarang.

"Hm." Yoongi bergumam lagi sebagai jawaban.

Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum membuka suara kembali.

"Aku bukan seperti yang kau kira. Aku..aku.." Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya. Menatap Yoongi yang masih menatap ke atas. Seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan ia jelaskan.

"Aku sudah meninggal hyung." ucap Jimin akhirnya.

Yoongi yang dari tadi mendongak ke atas mulai mengeluarkan suara. Bukan perkataan, namun sebuah isakan. Sedari tadi dia mendongak ke atas untuk menahan air matanya yang ingin mengalir. Sekarang pertahanannya roboh. Air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya. Yoongi terisak pelan. Matanya yang sudah membengkak menatap Jimin.

"Hyung." Jimin menatap Yoongi sedih.

Yoongi hanya bisa terisak dan menangis saat ini. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Tidak bisa meneriaki Jimin dengan kata-kata kekesalan yang ingin diucapkannya pada Jimin. Perasaannya campur aduk. Marah, kecewa, sedih. Semua yang tidak mengenakkan menjadi satu dan serasa menghujam dadanya keras.

Jimin menunduk. Ini salahnya telah membuat Yoongi seperti ini.

"Kau sudah tau ya hyung?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"Ta-Tae hiks Taehyung hiks hiks. Kau jangan hiks bercanda." jawab Yoongi disela isakannya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang juga menatapnya. "Jadi, kau kenal dengan Taehyung ya hyung? Dunia sempit sekali ya. Dia apa kabar sekarang? Dan maafkan aku, aku tidak bercanda."

Yoongi hanya diam. Masih dengan linangan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata sayunya. Bibirnya digigit kuat untuk meredam isakannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Jimin kembali menunduk. Tidak berani melihat Yoongi saat ini. Terlalu menyakitkan untuknya melihat Yoongi yang terisak karenanya.

"Aku meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku ingin mengejar pacarku dulu yang meminta putus dariku. Lalu aku melihat ada mobil yang akan menabraknya. Aku segera berlari dan mendorongnya, hingga aku yang akhirnya tertabrak. Dia pergi bersama laki-laki lain saat aku menolongnya. Bahkan, saat hari pemakamanku dia tidak datang untuk meminta maaf."

Jimin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk menghidupkanku kemabli ke dunia. Aku ingin membalas dendamku padanya dan pacarnya. Namun saat aku mengawasi mereka di dalam kafe, aku malah melihatmu dan tertarik denganmu hyung. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mendekatimu. Harusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

Jimin menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang masih saja terisak lalu mengusap air matanya pelan. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap Jimin dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Mugkin garis takdirku sudah dirubah, sehingga aku dipertemukan denganmu hyung. Cinta sejatiku. Bukankah manusia tidak boleh mendendam, maka dari itu, mungkin Tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu agar aku melupakan dendamku. Itu yang Tuhan coba ajarkan padaku."

Jimin meremas tangan Yoongi kuat. Sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang tidak ingin kehilangan Yoongi. Terus menatap Yoongi yang tengah menunduk dalam.

"Berapa waktumu yang tersisa?" tanya Yoongi pelan tanpa menatap Jimin.

"Seminggu."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengalir kembali dengan kasar.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagai sebelum aku pergi hyung."

Yoongi yang mendengar penuturan Jimin menoleh cepat, menatap Jimin kembali.

"Bahagia? Kau akan meninggalkanku! Mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia?!" Yoongi memekik pada Jimin. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena emosi dan tangisnya.

Jimin menunduk sedih. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Yoongi. Jika ia bisa memilih, mungkin akan lebih baik ia tidak dipertemukan dengan Yoongi dari pada harus melihat Yoongi menangis dan tidak bisa bahagia karena dirinya.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin menunduk mulai terdiam. Ia terlalu emosi barusan sehingga memekik begitu saja pada Jimin. Sekarang ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini bukan salah Jimin. Yoongi menarik nafas panjangnya untuk menjernihkan pemikirannya sejenak.

"Baiklah. Untuk seminggu ini, mari kita bersama sebelum kau pergi. Mari kita lakukan semuanya yang ingin kita lakukan."

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih menggigit bibirnya, meredam suara isakannya yang mulai keluar kembali. Jimin ikut meneteskan air matanya yang segera dia usap.

"Baiklah. Sisa waktuku di dunia, ayo kita habiskan dengan kenangan penuh kebahagiaan, Yoongi hyung."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai Hai Hai...

Ketemu lagi di ff ini

Hosh, akhirnya Jimin terbongkar kan statusnya. Sebenernya nggak rela sih bikin Suga nangis, dasar Jimin/laah._.

Aaah ya updateku telat pake banget._., ada masalah dengan internet yang sepertinya ngambek sama aku._. Jadi kalo mau marah, timpukin aja jaringan internetnya, kalo mau nimpukin aku, timpukin aja pake cintanya Jungkook XD kkkk~ Tuh kan aku mulai ngelantur.

Dan yeah aku baru aja nonton MV Boy In Luv LA ver. Menurut kalian gimana? Sebenernya pengen ngomongin MV Danger, tapi udah telat kali ya. Ya pokonya di situ JUNGKOOKNYA KEREN BANGET KYAAA...*jiwa fangirl muncul*

Kayaknya aku udah kebanyakan ngomong ya, baiklah kita akhiri sampai sini saja. Ketemu lagi di next chapter...

Untuk semua yang sudah review saya ucapkan terimakasih :D Mind to review again? Kekeke...

Untuk siders siders tersayang, makasih udah baca ff aneh ini, tapi aku masih mengharapkan review kalian :D

RnR juseyo... :D


	6. Chapter 6

Cast: All BTS member

Pair: JiminxYoongi – and other~

Rate: T

~Gone~

.

Chapter 6

.

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda?" Hoseok menatap tidak percaya ke arah Jungkook.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, aku sudah membaca buku tahunan milik TaeTae hyung. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jimin hyung itu...sudah meninggal." kata Jungkook pelan mencoba menjelaskan.

Hoseok mendengarkan Jungkook sambil memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah karena tidak sengaja tergigit. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Jungkook ceritakan padanya. Dan saat itu Hoseok sedang memakan pancake buatan Seokjin. Alhasil, bibirnya kini terluka.

"Hyung, bibirmu berdarah." Jungkook menatap bibir Hoseok dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Jungie."

"Tidak hyung. Akan Jungkook ambilkan obat dulu ya."

Jungkook melangkah pergi untuk mecari kotak obat di rumahnya. Hoseok hanya diam saja sambil masih memegangi bibirnya yang perih. Sesekali dia juga berusaha meniup-niup bibirnya.

Tidak beberapa lama Jungkook datang dan duduk kembali di hadapan Hoseok.

"Yah, hyung. Sepertinya Seokjin hyung lupa membeli persediaan obat." ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa Jungie, ini hanya luka kecil." Hoseok tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang cemberut, terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

Jungkook meletakkan telunjuknya di kepala. Mencoba berpikir. "Apa ya yang bisa mengobatinya?"

Hoseok yang melihat Jungkook seperti itu tiba-tiba mempunyai ide untuk menjahili Jungkook. Ia tersenyum iseng. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang bisa menyembuhkannya Jungie?"

Jungkook melirik Hoseok. "Apa hyung? Akan aku lakukan untukmu."

"Serius?"

"Ya!"

"Caranya dengan di cium, mungkin it-"

Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya melebar tiba-tiba. Saat ini Jungkook benar-benar menciumnya, lebih tepatnya mengecup luka di sudut bibirnya. Matanya mengerjab tidak percaya, menatap mata Jungkook yang terpejam erat masih dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Berlahan Jungkook memundurkan badannya kembali dan menyamankan duduknya yang mulai gelisah. Pipinya sudah merah. Ia lalu menunduk, tidak berani menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok yang sudah tersadar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan gugup. Beruntung Seokjin sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan Taehyung, jika Seokjin memergoki mereka berdua, mungkin Hoseok akan tinggal nama sekarang.

Berlahan ia menatap Jungkook yang menunduk. Lalu dia berdeham kecil.

"Ehem. Jung-Jungkook." panggilnya.

"N-n-ne hyung?" Jungkook mulai mendongak dengan takut-takut pada Hoseok.

"Gomawo ne." ujar Hoseok sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook pelan.

"Eh, n-ne hyung."

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia lalu meraih tangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi diremas oleh pemiliknya dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook. "Sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Kau mau jadi pacar hyung?"

"Ne hyung aku ma– eh apa?" Jungkook yang mendengar pengakuan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba terbelalak menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum lembut mentap Jungkook. Menunggu jawaban yang akan Jungkook berikan padanya. Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Tidak lama ia ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan pipinya yang semakin memanas.

.

~Gone~

.

Seokjin menekan dial ponselnya dengan sangat khawatir. Pasalnya orang yang ingin dihubunginya dari tadi tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jimin?" ucap Seokjin cepat saat Jimin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ne hyung. Ada apa?"

"Kau bersama Yoongi?"

"Yoongi hyung? Tidak. Memang Yoongi hyung kenapa?"

Jimin mulai khawatir. Terlihat dari nada suaranya yang terkesan sangat gelisah karena menyangkut tentang kekasihnya itu.

"Dari tadi aku menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat."

"Benarkah? Aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang."

**Tut tut tut**

"Jimin! Jimin!" Seokjin berteriak di depan ponselnya karena tiba-tiba lawan bicaranya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung menghampiri Seokjin yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kita ke rumah Yoongi sekarang!"

Seokjin segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menggandeng tangan Taehyung keluar rumah. Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia melihat Namjoon yang telah berdiri di sana.

Namjoon melihat Seokjin dengan bingung.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, minggir!" Seokjin segera saja menggeser tubuh Namjoon dengan paksa dari depan pintu rumahnya.

Namjoon menstabilkan keseimbangan badannya yang akan terjatuh karena dorongan Seokjin, ia lalu berbalik untuk melihat Seokjin yang berjalan dengan tergesa sambil menggandeng tangan Taehyung.

"Hyung! Katanya mau menceritakan sesuatu. Kok malah pergi?" teriak Namjoon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Seokjin berhenti sebentar lalu berbalik untuk menyahuti. "Tanya saja pada Jungkook atau Hoseok. Mereka ada di dapur." teriaknya menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya bersama Taehyung.

Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya setelah mobil Seokjin keluar dari halaman rumahnya dan berbelok sehingga ia tidak lagi melihat mobil hyungnya itu.

Ia memasuki rumah Seokjin dengan malas. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju dapur yang arahnya sudah sangat dihafalnya, mencari Jungkook dan juga sahabat menyebalkannya.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jungkook dan Hoseok sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Dia baru saja akan memanggil Hoseok, jika saja adegan selanjutnya yang sedang dilihatnya kini tidak terjadi.

Namjoon melebarkan matanya saat melihat Jungkook yang memajukan dirinya lalu mengecup bibir Hoseok. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan.

'Apa yang dua orang ini coba lakukan?' pikirnya.

Setelah mereka telah saling melepas diri, Namjoon masih saja memandangi mereka tanpa seorang pun sadar. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar Hoseok yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook yang segera diiyakan.

Namjoon menyudahi acara shocknya. Ia lalu menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya mengerjai pasangan baru terdengar menyenangkan.

Namjoon menarik nafasnya berlahan lalu berteriak nyaring.

"SEOKJIN HYUNG! HOSEOK DAN JUNGKOOK BERCIUMAN!"

Hoseok dan Jungkook yang tadinya saling bertatapan kini menengok ke asal teriakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Namjoon dengan terkejut.

Hoseok yang melihat Namjoon sedang menyeringai memelototkan matanya pada Namjoon.

"Heh, kau sudah bosan hidup ya?!" seru Hoseok kesal.

Namjoon tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa? Memang kau mau apakan aku? Kau mau aku berteriak lagi?" tanya Namjoon mencoba menggoda Hoseok lagi.

Hoseok makin mendelik ke arah Namjoon. "Apa mau mu sih?"

Namjoon menyeringai lagi. "Jadi aku sudah memilih tempat makan mana yang akan kita jadikan tempat untuk makan-makan." ucapnya.

"Apa?!" pekik Hoseok mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Aku teriak la–"

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak apakan?" Jungkook angkat bicara setelah menyaksikan dua orang dihadapannya itu tidak ada juga yang mau mengalah.

"Lihat itu, pacarmu saja tidak keberatan." sindir Namjoon. "Dari pada aku teriak lagi kan? Kau mau Seokjin hyung mendengarnya?" lanjutnya.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Baiklah baiklah." Hoseok menyetujui permintaan Namjoon dengan kesal.

"Nah begitu dong. Deal?" Namjoon menjulurkan tangannya.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan menjabat tangan Namjoon. "Deal." ungkapnya dengan setengah hati.

Namjoon tersenyum menang pada Hoseok yang dibalas dengan raut muka mual oleh Hoseok. Namjoon langsung merebut garpu yang dipegang Hoseok dan menusuk potongan pancake di hadapan Hoseok yang segera di gigitnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sebelum Namjoon benar-benar meninggalkan Hoseok dan Jungkook ia menoleh.

"Omong-omong, sebenarnya Seokjin hyung sedang keluar. Jadi mau sekencang apapun aku berteriak ia tidak akan dengar. Tapi sayangnya kau sudah berjanji padaku Hoseok, jangan lupakan janjimu. Hahaha."

Namjoon langsung saja berlari untuk melarikan diri, meninggalakan dapur sambil tertawa nyaring sebelum Hoseok benar-benar akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Hoseok yang mendengar perkataan Namjoon menggeram pelan. Ia melemparkan garpu di genggamannya ke tempat Namjoon tadi berdiri sebelum melarikan diri dengan tawa yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"TERKUTUK KAU NAMJOON!" teriak Hoseok yang merasa geram dengan Namjoon karena berhasil dibodohi olehnya.

Baru saja ia ingin mengejar Namjoon, tetapi Hoseok menghentikan tubuhnya yang akan berdiri untuk mengejar Namjoon dan berhenti meracau saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membelai tangannya. Ia menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, apa salahnya mentraktir mereka kan?"

Dan mulai sekarang Jungkook akan selalu menjadi obat penenang favoritenya saat ia sedang sangat kesal seperti saat ini.

.

~Gone~

.

Jimin menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada Yoongi sekarang. Sudah berkali-kali Jimin menelepon dan mengirim pesan pada Yoongi. Tapi tak pernah diangkat atau dibalasnya.

Setelah mereka bertemu kemarin, Yoongi jadi agak pendiam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi saat Jimin tanyakan, Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Jimin mengerti dengan keadaan Yoongi sekarang. Yoongi sedang stres dengan masalahnya dan dirinya, rasanya dia sangat takut jika Yoongi melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Yoongi. Mencoba membuka pagarnya yang terkunci dengan paksa. Menyerah dengan usahanya, Jimin memanjat pagar rumah Yoongi dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah Yoongi.

Untung pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Jimin segera berlari tergesa menaiki tangga dan menghampiri pintu kamar Yoongi.

**Tok tok tok**

Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi kasar.

"Yoongi hyung! Kau di dalam?!" teriak Jimin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Jimin segera memutar knop pintu kamar Yoongi. Namun pintu kamar Yoongi juga terkunci. Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya beberapa kali ke pintu kamar Yoongi mencoba mendobraknya.

Setelah beberapa kali dorongan paksa dari tubuhnya, pintu kamar Yoongi berhasil terbuka.

Jimin segera memasuki kamar Yoongi.

Gelap. Hanya ada sinar matahari redup yang memasuki jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup gorden.

Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu dan hanya melihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Jimin mendekati orang yang tak lain Yoongi itu berlahan.

Seketika matanya melebar melihat apa yang Yoongi lakukan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG!" pekik Jimin.

Jimin memukul tangan Yoongi yang menggenggam cutter hingga cutter tersebut terjatuh dari genggaman Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin terisak pelan.

"KAU SUDAH GILA?!" teriak Jimin lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya– "

"HANYA APA? APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRANMU?!"

Jimin terus berteriak dan membentak di hadapan Yoongi. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan. Dia terus menatap tajam Yoongi yang ketakutan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

Setelah pikirannya kembali jernih dan mulai tenang, Jimin jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Yoongi. Di pegangnya bahu Yoongi yang bergetar. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah berbuat hal kasar pada Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin." lirih Yoongi dengan suara paraunya.

Jimin menunduk. Ia menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" lirih Jimin yang muai terisak pelan.

"Aku hanya... Aku tidak tahu." bisik Yoongi. Tangannya mengusap pipi Jimin pelan, menghapus air matanya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam lalu mengecup dahinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan ulangi lagi hyung." desahnya. "Saranghae."

Mendengar itu, Yoongi gantian menatap dalam mata Jimin. "Jika kau mencintaiku maka jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa melawan takdir."

Yoongi kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Jika begitu aku yang akan melawan takdir."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan air mata yang juga kembali menetes lagi. "Jangan gila." lirihnya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Aku memang gila, bukankah kau berkata seperti itu juga sebelumnya!" Yoongi memekik pelan. Air mata sudah kembali mengalir dari mata sayunya yang membengkak.

Seokjin dan Taehyung yang baru datang memasuki kamar Yoongi dengan tergesa. Mereka melihat dengan panik Yoongi dan Jimin yang banjir dengan air mata. Bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Seokjin khawatir. Meminta penjelasan pada mereka berdua.

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seokjin setelah mendengar suaranya. Pandangannya memandang lekat Taehyung yang berada di samping Seokjin. Begitu pula Taehyung, dia juga menatap Jimin dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

.

~Gone~

.

Jimin duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. Sedangkan Seokjin sedang mengobati tangan Yoongi yang sempat terkena cutter, hanya luka kecil.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Taehyung. Membuka percakapan antara dirinya dengan Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu aku baik atau tidak." jawab Jimin seadanya.

Taehyung menatap lurus ke depan, menatap Yoongi yang sedang diobati yang dapat dilihatnya dari tempatnya duduk bersama Jimin. "Bisakah kau bahagiakan Yoongi hyung?"

Jimin terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja. Tidak." jawab Jimin pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat janji yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bisa menepatinya atau tidak.

"Setidaknya buat dia bahagia sebelum kau pergi. Yoongi hyung sangat mencintaimu. Tolong, buat Yoongi hyung bahagia."

Jimin ikut menatap Yoongi yang berada di ruang makan, menatap kosong tangannya yang tengah diobati. "Itu yang aku inginkan. Tapi karena kejadian ini, aku merasa menjadi orang jahat. Yoongi hyung melakukannya karena aku."

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin. "Itu karena Yoongi hyung terlalu mencintaimu. Kau lihatkan, ada orang yang mau berkorban demi dirimu."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Matanya masih menatap Yoongi yang kini terlihat meringis kesakitan. "Jika aku kembali nanti, bisakah kalian menjaganya untukku?"

Taehyung melebarkan senyumnya. "Tentu. Ajaklah Yoongi hyung keluar. Dia akan segera melupakan semuanya dan akan merasa baik."

Mendengarnya, Jimin tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo, Taehyung."

.

~Gone~

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu.

Jimin terus berada di rumahnya dari tadi siang. Tentu saja Jimin tidak mau kejadian tadi siang terulang. Lalu saat malam hari, Jimin mengajak Yoongi keluar. Katanya dia ingin berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar.

Jimin belum menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai Han. Saling bergandengan erat.

Lalu Jimin menghentikan jalannya saat dirasa tempatnya berdiri saat ini cukup nyaman.

"Menonton Rainbow Fountain." jawab Jimin akhirnya.

"Karena kau melanggar janjimu untuk bahagia selama sisa waktuku, aku akan menghukummu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari pengawasanku."

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung.

"Lihat kesana hyung. Pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai." Jimin menolehkan pelan kepala Yoongi dengan tangannya agar menatap Banpo Bridge di depan mereka.

Tidak lama, lampu LED warna-warni mulai menyala, membuat air mancur dari Banpo Bridge menjadi berwarna. Sangat indah. Air mancur disana mulai bergerak- gerak. Memperlihatkan atraksi air yang mengagumkan dengan warna yang menghiasi seperti pelangi.

Yoongi terpukau melihat air mancur di hadapannya yang berkelok indah dengan berbagai warna. Tentu ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Yoongi menonton Rainbow Fountain. Sebelumnya ia sering menontonnya bersama teman-temannya. Namun kali ini tentu saja berbeda. Ia menontonnya bersama orang yang paling ia kasihi. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda, seperti ada suatu gemuruh dalam dadanya.

Jimin memandang Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Berlahan dilepaskan jaketnya lalu dipakaikan pada Yoongi dan memeluknya.

"Jimin, tidak usah." Yoongi berusaha melepas jaket milik Jimin. Namun Jimin segera saja menahan tangan Yoongi yang ingin melepaskan jaket miliknya dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Kau lupa aku hantu? Aku tidak akan kedinginan. Sekarang lihat air mancur itu kembali, kau akan menyesal nanti jika tertinggal."

Lalu Yoongi ikut tersenyum dan menatap kembali rainbow fountain di hadapannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Untuk sesaat, ia melupakan segala sesuatu yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Saranghae Jimin." bisik Yoongi.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yoongi. "Nado saranghae hyung." bisiknya lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi dalam.

Jimin kembali mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Yoongi dan kembali berbisik.

"Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung."

.

~Gone~

.

"Harusnya kau pakai warna pink hyung." Jimin memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Yoongi dengan pandangan jahilnya.

Mendengar Jimin menggodanya, Yoongi cemberut melihat Jimin.

"Aku namja tahu." dengusnya.

Jimin tertawa kecil. Mengacak surai Yoongi gemas. "Kau terlalu manis dan imut sebagai namja."

Yoongi makin cemberut dan melepaskan tangan Jimin dari kepalanya.

"Dan aku beruntung mendapatkanmu." Jimin kembali menggoda Yoongi lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi dengan cepat. Dan ia kini dapat melihat kedua pipi Yoongi yang mulai mengeluarkan rona merah.

Yoongi berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya dan rona merah di pipinya akibat perlakuan Jimin. Ia lalu berbalik untuk membuka lokernya.

"Lagian kenapa sih harus menginap di sauna? Kita bisa tidur di rumahku atau di rumahmu kan?" tanya Yoongi sambil memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam loker.

"Sesekali menginap di sauna tidak apakan? Sudah terlalu malam juga hyung, dan kita tadi tidak membawa kendaraan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Bukankah disini sangat hangat?" ucap Jimin.

Jimin segera menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan menariknya lembut. "Ayo kita ke kafetaria. Dari tadi kita belum makan apapun."

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi mendudukkan badan mereka di lantai rest area. Meletakkan 2 gelas plastik ice coffee dan seplastik telur rebus di lantai.

"Sini hyung." panggil Jimin.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya menatap Jimin lalu mendekati Jimin.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin mengambil handuk yang mengalung di leher Yoongi. Menempatkannya di kepala Yoongi lalu membentuknya menjadi sheep head seperti handuknya.

Jimin menatap puas handuk di atas kepala Yoongi. "Nah selesai."

"Ayo kita makan hyung." ajak Jimin, ia mengambil sebutir telur lalu menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menerima telur yang diberikan Jimin. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menjahili pacarnya itu. Yoongi menyeringai kecil mentap Jimin yang tengah memilih telur di dalam kantung plastik.

"Jimin." panggil Yoongi.

"Ne hyu–awww!" Jimin langsung memekik tiba-tiba.

Ia mengelus dahinya yang baru saja terkena pukulan dari telur rebus Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihatnya terkikik keras.

"Kalau mau melakukannya bilang dulu hyung." dengus Jimin.

"Hehehe. Mianhae."

Yoongi mulai mengupas telurnya hingga setengah bagian lalu menyodorkan telur rebusnya pada Jimin.

"Ini. Aaaa buka mulutmu."

Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar lalu mengigit telur yang disodorkan Yoongi. Diambilnya telur rebus itu dari tangan Yoongi lalu gantian menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

"Aaa hyung aaa..."

Yoongi menatap sebentar telur rebusnya yang baru saja digigit oleh Jimin. "Kau mau kita ciuman tidak langsung ya?"

"Makanlah hyung. Lagi pula kita sudah pernah berciuman kan. Apa kau mau aku cium sekarang?"

**Blush**

Pipi Yoongi kembali memerah. Ia menghentikan protesnya. Segera dimakannya telur yang disuapkan Jimin padanya tanpa suara. Salahnya juga sih yang memulai pembicaraan bertema ciuman ini.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Yoongi terus saja memukulkan telur rebus ke dahi Jimin dengan semangat. Sedangkan Jimin, tentu saja dia tidak tega melakukannya pada Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi merebahkan diri mereka di atas matras yang terasa hangat karena lantai sauna. Tidur bersebelahan sambil menonton film romantis yang sedang di putar disana. Lampu ruangan rest area sauna sudah dimatikan. Jimin tidur menghadap Yoongi yang memeluk tangannya sebagai guling, matanya masih tertuju pada tayangan di tv.

"Tidurlah hyung." bisik Jimin pelan karena telah banyak pengunjung lain yang sudah tertidur.

"Hmm. Sebentar lagi Jimin." jawab Yoongi juga dengan berbisik.

Jimin ikut menonton film yang diputar. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai rambut Yoongi. Jimin terlarut dengan adegan demi adegan film tersebut, hingga akhirnya film yang ditontonnya habis.

Jimin melirik Yoongi. Yoongi sudah tertidur pulas rupanya.

Jimin memperhatikan wajah damai Yoongi yang tertidur. Begitu membuatnya tenang. Disingkirkannya pelan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Saranghae, hyung." bisik Jimin pelan lalu mengecup kening Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeliat pelan, mungkin merasakan Jimin yang mencium keningnya, namun tidak sampai terbangun. Lalu Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi dan akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi.

.

~Gone~

.

"Kau, siapa?"

Yoongi menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menatap sekeliling. Hanya warna putih yang dilihatnya. Terasa sangat asing di ingatannya.

Yoongi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di hadapannya.

Orang itu tersenyum ramah pada Yoongi. Sayapnya yang sedari tadi mengembang indah dikatupkannya hingga menghilang di balik punggungnya.

"Aku Suho. Kau pasti Yoongi bukan?" tanya sosok itu yang bernama Suho.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Aku menemuimu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Mengenai Jimin."

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menatap bingung Suho. Hanya kata itu yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh bibirnya. Padahal ada beribu kalimat pertanyaan yang ingin Yoongi kenapa tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat.

Suho kembali tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu. Kau harus merelakan Jimin. Kau tidak maukan dia tersiksa jika kau tidak juga merelakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini memang harus terjadi. Tidak peduli siapa yang tersakiti, karena kalian berdualah yang akan tersakiti. Dan percayalah, Tuhan akan memberikan takdir terbaik untuk kalian."

Suho mengembangkan sayapnya kembali. Memberikan Yoongi senyum teduhnya.

Yoongi masih saja menatap Suho, namun raut kebingungannya berlahan menghilang. Pikirannya tak lagi menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntut yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sosok serba putih di depannya. Sepertinya semua keraguan dan ketakutannya tiba-tiba meghilang begitu saja.

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tersenyum. Tenggorokannya tak lagi terasa tercekat sekarang.

"Gomawo." ucapnya pelan.

Suho mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi. Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya muncul dari telapak tangan Suho dan menyilaukan matanya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya berputar-putar dan terhempas di atas sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat.

.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya cepat. Dahinya sedikit berkeringat. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah langit-langit ruangan yang gelap, bukan ruangan putih yang barusan ia lihat.

"Mimpi?" gumamnya.

Ia menggeliat kecil untuk menyamankan posisinya, hingga ia sadar ada sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jimin yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Sesekali ia terkikik kecil saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara dengkuran halus dari laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Jimin lembut, tidak ingin Jimin terganggu karenanya.

"Jimin, mungkin kata orang di mimpiku barusan benar." bisiknya berlahan di depan wajah Jimin yang masih terlelap. Yoongi menyingkirkan rambut Jimin yang jatuh menutupi matanya yang tertutup lalu memandanginya. Mengingat kata-kata sosok yang muncul dalam mimpinya barusan.

"Aku akan merelakanmu."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu mengecup pipi Jimin. Menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi gembil pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati itu. Setelahnya ia kembali berbaring dengan nyaman dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam dada Jimin yang mendekapnya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halooo...  
Ketemu lagi di ff ini. Maaf ya kalo makin aneh, makin absurd jalan ceritanya TT_TT  
Aku nggak tau deh kenapa buat J-Hope sama Jungkook jadian padahal Suga sama Jimin lagi sedih-sedihnya -_-  
Dan juga nggak tau kenapa malah buat Namjoon ngerusak moment mereka, efek jomblo kali ya *peluk Namjoon*  
Dan setelah chapter kemarin nggak ada bales review, kali ini muncul lagi nih :D  
Oke, langsung :

**Y. Sunshine: **Huhuhu pengennya sih nggak sad ending, tapi nggak tau juga/apa/ Next chap sudah update, udah panjang belum? Hehehe :D

**izz. sweetcity: **Iya nih, 1 minggu buat berdua hihihi... Naik rate? Kayaknya nggak bakal naik rate nih, maaf ya belum cukup umur buat bikin yang naik rate(?) T_T

**shinyeonchal: **Aduh maafin kalo itu bikin nyesek._. Ahh aku juga nggak tega bikin Yoongi nangis kayak gitu.

**TaeKai:**Ah aku juga nggak bisa bayangin kalo jadi Yoongi, nyesek banget ya/dilelepin Yoongi/ Ini sudah lanjut :D

**RLDR: **Aww sini aku elapin kalo nangis ._. Iya tuh Jimin hantu ternyata. Terimakasih udah nunggu ff ini, terharu *hiks. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa :D

**Elsa Mandira: **Tuh Jimin dengerin, jangan pergi/eh/ Duh aku udah di ancem nih, huhuhu Jungkook selamatkan aku/ngaco/ Ini udah lanjut ya :D

**N-Yera48: **Aduh sakit ya? Sini pukpukpuk :/ Iya tuh, papah Suho lakukan sesuatu untuk kopel unyu ini/lah._.

**TKTOPKID: **Iya bayangin Suga nangis itu emang susah banget, sempet khawatir feelnya nggak ngena, ternyata emang iya ya? Chapter selanjutnya udah update, udah panjang belum ini? :)

**Kamong Jjong: **Hehehe kayaknya iya ya, Suga kencan sama hantu(?) Ini udah update :)

**xitian kookie: **Iya, ff BTS itu emang susah nyarinya ya, ff ini juga buat melampiaskan karena susah nemu ff BTS*hiks* Aww makasih, udah dipuji sampe kayak gitu hihihi sini peluk/eh/ Vkook ya? Kapan-kapan ya kalo ada ide muncul :D

**KimmyJinV. s: **Nah tuh, Jimin kamu tega ninggalin Suga sendirian? Nanti aku ambil lho/eh-_-/ Suga dimatiin aja kali seru?-_- Beneran nih nice story? Aww makasih *peluk* Ini udah lanjut :D

**DaeMinJae: **Duh mereka pisah gak ya nih?/dipijek/ Yah ternyata Jimin kembali buat balas dendam ples ketemu cinta sejati/aseek/ Iya bener banget bikin potek, aku sampe gigit-gigit waktu nonton itu-_-

**phylindan: **Aku juga nggak kuat bikin Suga nangis gitu/lambai lambai/ Aku harap mereka bisa bersama sama selamanya(?) Hehehe ini udah lanjut kak

Okelah sampai disini pertemuan kita. Oya, aku bikin ff baru, masih MinYoon sih, abis aku overdose sama mereka. Bisa langsung di cek ya ff nya dan mohon reviewnya :D

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Last,

RnR juseyooo :D


	7. Chapter 7

Cast: All BTS member

Pair: JiminxYoongi – and other~

Rate: T

~Gone~

.

Chapter 7

.

Yoongi tengah duduk di ruang makan sendirian. Di depannya ada semangkuk ramen yang sudah tinggal setengah. Tangannya mengaduk malas ramennya dengan sumpit.

Ia menatap sendu kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Dihembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Waktunya tinggal besok." gumamnya lirih.

Yoongi kemudian memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghalangi air matanya yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar. Digigit kuat bibirnya untuk meredam isakannya yang hampir keluar.

"HYUNG!"

Yoongi membuka matanya. Suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu terus berteriak memanggilnya.

"YOONGI HYUNG! HYUNG!"

Suara itu terus berteriak. Dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil tisu di hadapannya dan menyeka air matanya yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Segera ia berdiri dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

.

Yoongi berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya setelah ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil tersenyum, dengan dua sepeda di kedua sisinya. Yoongi hanya diam menatapnya.

"Hai hyung." sapa suara itu. Masih terdengar sangat ceria di pendengaran Yoongi. Seperti tidak tahu bahwa mereka akan berpisah, dan tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Jimin, ada apa?" Yoongi mendekati Jimin lalu memeluk laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. Mencium pipinya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Jimin. Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, menggerak-gerakkan kecil badannya dengan Yoongi.

"Ayo kita bersepeda hyung. Cuacanya sangat cerah." kata Jimin pelan di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi memundurkan kepalanya dan mendongak menatap Jimin. "Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat."

.

Jimin merapikan helaian rambut Yoongi sembari menunggu pemiliknya itu berpikir. Lalu Jimin tersenyum setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari kekasihnya.

"Nah ayo kita berangkat hyung." Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk mendekati sebuah sepeda berwarna kuning cerah.

Yoongi segera menaiki sepedanya setelah Jimin memberi kode padanya untuk menaiki sepedanya. Sedangkan Jimin menaiki sepeda warna biru di sampingnya.

.

.

Mereka menyusuri jalan dengan beriringan. Bunga cherry blossom masih berguguran dengan indah, menghujani mereka berdua yang tengah bersepeda.

Mereka terus mengayuh sepeda dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Hingga beberapa saat, Jimin menghentikan kayuhannya, yang segera diikuti Yoongi sadar, mereka sudah berada di tempat yang sangat luas.

Yoongi menatap kagum hamparan padang bunga di hadapannya.

"Jimin." panggilnya.

"Indah kan hyung? Ini tempat favoriteku." Jimin turun dari sepedanya dan menyandarkannya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Yoongi berhenti, sedangkan Yoongi masih memandangi hamparan bunga warna-warni di hadapannya.

"Hyung? Tidak mau bergabung?" Jimin berteriak pada Yoongi sambil berjalan mendekati padang bunga. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendekati padang bunga segera turun dari sepedanya dan menyandarkan sepedanya di sebelah sepeda milik Jimin. Kemudian Yoongi langsung berlari mengejar Jimin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini sangat indah!" serunya senang.

Jimin terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan berbalik. Menatap bola mata cokelat di hadapannya lalu menangkup pipi dengan rona merah muda tipis milik Yoongi. "Kau menyukainya hyung? Aku senang jika begitu."

Jimin memajukan kepalanya berlahan dan memejamkan matanya. Yoongi yang mengerti juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bibir tebal Jimin yang menyentuh lembut bibir tipisnya. Bergerak lembut menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Saling menyalurkan perasaan melalui ciuman lembut tersebut. Bahkan Yoongi dapat merasakan bagaimana tulusnya ciuman yang diberikan Jimin untuknya.

Yoongi yang merasakannya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, mengalir di pipi hingga bibirnya. Jimin yang mengetahui Yoongi menangis, melepaskan tautan mereka setelah sebelumnya menjilat kecil bibir Yoongi yang teraliri air matanya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang telah membuka matanya.

"Jangan menangis hyung, kau sudah berjanji untuk bahagia di hari-hari terakhir kita." Jimin mengusap air mata Yoongi yang hampir mengering.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Jimin yang masih berada di pipinya. "Ayo kita buat hari terakhir kita berkesan."

Yoongi segera menarik lengan Jimin semakin mendekat dengan bunga-bunga indah disana.

.

~Gone~

.

Jimin memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau penuh berbagai macam bunga, dengan paha Yoongi yang ia jadikan sebagai bantalnya. Menikmati angin semilir menenangkan yang menerpanya. Sedangkan Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan kamera yang dibawanya. Memotret bunga-bunga disana dan pemandangan indahnya.

Yoongi mengamati gerombolan bunga mungil berwarna biru di dekatnya. Diarahkan kameranya dan memotret bunga-bunga itu.

"Indahnya." gumamnya kagum sambil terus memotret bunga-bunga mungil itu.

Jimin yang mendengarnya membuka matanya berlahan. Lalu ia berguling hingga tengkurap di atas rumput, ikut mengamati bunga yang sedang Yoongi foto.

"Apa nama bunga ini Jimin?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu sambil memeriksa hasil fotonya.

Jimin mengamati bunga-bunga itu lalu menyentuhnya pelan. "Namanya _forget me not_." ucapnya.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kameranya untuk menatap Jimin. "Kau bercanda?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Namanya benar-benar bunga _forget me not_."

Yoongi kembali menatap bunga berkelopak biru tersebut.

"Mau mendengar dongengnya?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Bagaimana?"

"Dahulu kala saat Tuhan menciptakan bumi, Tuhan menghiasinya dengan bunga beraneka rupa. Saat waktunya menamai mereka, dipangillah satu per satu, _'Rose, Lily, Jasmine, Lavender.' _Para bunga berseri-seri nama mereka disebutkan. Tapi mereka tidak sadar ada serumpun bunga mungil berwarna biru tersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang mawar liar. Bunga-bunga itu mulai khawatir

Tuhan tidak melihat mereka dan lupa menamai mereka. Lalu mereka berseru _'Forget me not, my Lord! Forget me not.' _Lalu Tuhan tersenyum memandangi mereka. _'Maka itu akan menjadi namamu.'" _Jimin menyudahi dongengnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang telah menyelesaiakan dongengnya barusan. "Kau bercanda kan? Itu tidak mungkin." katanya.

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu kan hyung itu dongeng?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Mau mendengar dongengnya lagi?" tanya Jimin kembali.

"Ada dongeng lagi?"

"Yup!"

Yoongi tersenyum, ia mulai merebahkan dirinya, tengkurap di samping Jimin. "Ya baiklah."

"Tapi ini sedikit menyedihkan." ujar Jimin memberi tahu.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Ceritakan saja." pintanya.

Jimin diam sebentar sebelum memulai kembali ceritanya. "Di abad pertengahan, seorang ksatria dan istrinya sedang berjalan di sepanjang sisi sungai. Lalu ksatria itu mengambil sebuah buket bunga, tetapi karena baju besinya yang berat, ia jatuh ke sungai. Saat tenggelam ksatria itu melemparkan karangan bunganya untuk orang yang dikasihinya dan berteriak _'Forget me not.'_ Karena itulah bunga ini sering dijadikan tanda kesetiaan dan cinta abadi."

Jimin memetik setangkai bunga mungil itu lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam mendengar satu lagi dongeng dari Jimin dan menerima bunga yang diberikan untuknya. "Dan kisah kita akan menjadi dongeng ke tiga." Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin yang tidak mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya berkata kau tahu banyak sekali tentang bunga."

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Eommaku sangat menyukai bunga. Aku jadi menyukai bunga juga. Hehehe." jelasnya, lalu ia mulai berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung, hari sudah menjelang siang." ujarnya.

.

~Gone~

.

Yoongi duduk dengan menopang dagunya. Ada Jimin di hadapannya yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil fotonya tadi. Sedangkan ia hanya mengamati Jimin. Ia terlalu lelah dengan hari ini, tadi pagi ia bersepeda dengan Jimin, sedangkan baru saja ia selesai membantu Jimin yang menanami halaman belakangnya dengan bunga. Tapi ia senang juga sih, sangat senang malah.

Lalu Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu rumahnya.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku bukakan dulu ya hyung."

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja saat Jimin telah berjalan meninggalkannya untuk membuka pintu.

Baru sejenak matanya tertutup, ia mendengar suara berisik yang sangat mengusiknya. Lalu teriakan nyaring terdengar olehnya.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Yoongi membuka matanya. Ia tahu suara siapa itu.

Masih dengan kepalanya yang berada di atas meja, Yoongi berusaha menoleh untuk melihat orang-orang yang barusan berteriak dan berjalan dengan tergesa sehingga menimbulkan bunyi langkah tidak teratur yang sangat berisik.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menegakkan duduknya. Di depannya telah berdiri Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi pada teman-temannya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Ya." ujar Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Hoseok mendekati jendela lalu menyingkap gordennya. Ia merasa melihat sesuatu yang asing di halaman belakang rumah Yoongi barusan. Dan saat melihat ke halaman belakang rumah Yoongi melalui jendela. Mereka berempat memekik.

"Sejak kapan halaman belakang rumahmu penuh bunga seperti ini hyung?" tanya Namjoon yang juga ikut menyingkap gorden jendela lainnya.

"Jimin yang menanamnya barusan." ungkap Yoongi.

Mereka lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jimin memang menyukai bunga." beri tahu Taehyung.

"Omong-omong, ngapain kalian kesini?" tanya Yoongi yang tidak tahu tujuan teman-temannya itu datang berkunjung secara tiba-tiba ke rumahnya.

"Jimin yang mengundang kami."

Yoongi mendongak saat Seokjin yang baru saja masuk bersama Jimin menjawab pertanyaannya. Kedua tangannya menenteng banyak kantung plastik, begitu pula Jimin.

"Kalian bukannya membantuku malah langsung berlari ke dalam seperti anak kecil." keluh Seokjin pada empat orang lainnya yang kini sedang menunjukkan cengirannya.

Seokjin langsung berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Jimin untuk meletakkan semua belanjaannya disana.

Setelah Seokjin dan Jimin sudah berada di dapur, Yoongi kembali menatap teman-temannya, berniat menginterogasi teman-temannya lagi.

"Kenapa Jimin mengundang kalian?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu, sekali.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum bersamaan.

"Pokoknya malam ini adalah malam yang indah untukmu hyung!" seru mereka berdua.

Yoongi mengernyit heran. "Apa?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak menjawab. Mereka berdua berdiri dan langsung menggandeng kedua tangan Yoongi, menariknya menuju kamarnya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung mendudukkan Yoongi di atas ranjangnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Yoongi yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang teman-temannya lakukan padanya.

"Hyung bersiap-siaplah. Kami akan menjemputmu lagi nanti jika semuanya sudah siap." kata Taehyung lalu menarik tangan Jungkook, mengajaknya keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

.

Yoongi menatap heran pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh Jungkook. Ia lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa.

"Sebenarnya mereka merencanakan apa sih?" gumamnya penasaran.

Yoongi kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Sudah jam 5? Ah, aku harus mandi."

Yoongi segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya dengan kesal di atas meja. Ia menopang dagunya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Sudah 1 jam lamanya ia terjebak di dalam kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya terkunci, sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-kemana sekarang. Ia sudah mengirim pesan dan berkali-kali menelepon teman-temannya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menggubrisnya. Bahkan saat ia menelepon Jimin, dengan santainya Jimin hanya bilang 'Tunggu saja hyung, sebentar lagi selesai.'

Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar derap langkah tergesa yang menaiki tangga, lalu berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Selanjutnya yang didengarnya adalah gemericik kunci yang diputar hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka.

**Cklek...**

Yoongi menoleh pelan dan kembali mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook telah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya melihat mereka berdua.

"Pakaian kalian?" tanya Yoongi yang semakin bingung. Pasalnya kedua teman termudanya itu sedang berdiri di depannya menggunakan pakaian, waiter?

Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekati Yoongi, meraih kedua tangannya dan menariknya hingga ia berdiri.

"Tamu special sudah siap!" seru mereka berdua, menuntun keluar Yoongi yang pasrah ditarik oleh mereka.

.

.

Yoongi menatap lantai rumahnya heran. Lantai rumahnya kini bertaburan dengan kelopak mawar merah. Setiap ruangan di rumahnya juga nampak remang, hanya diterangi cahaya lilin.

Tangannya masih saja ditarik oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook menuju ruang makan. Dan sesampainya di sana, ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya, itu Jimin.

Lalu Jimin berbalik dan menatap Yoongi sambil memberikan senyumnya.

"Selamat datang Yoongi hyung." ujarnya.

Yoongi membeku ditempatnya. Di hadapannya kini terlihat meja makannya yang tertata rapi dengan 1 vas berisi mawar. Cahaya lilin juga menjadi penerang di ruangan itu. Semua gorden yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang rumahnya dibuka, membuat cahaya bulan memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan juga menampakkan hamparan bunga-bunga yang tadi ditanamnya bersama Jimin.

Jimin mendekati sebuah kursi lalu menariknya. Ia menatap Yoongi. "Kemari hyung."

Taehyung dan Jungkook melepaskan genggaman mereka di kedua tangan Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi melangkah mendekati Jimin dan duduk di kursi yang telah Jimin tarik untuknya. Jimin menarik kursi di hadapannya dan mendudukinya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekat. Memberikan buku menu dan bersiap mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang akan dipesan?" tanya Jungkook, tangannya telah memegang note dan bolpoin.

Yoongi membuka buku menu di tangannya dengan kikuk. Dia hanya merasa sedikit gugup dengan situasi ini. Ia membaca dengan seksama apa yang ada di dalam buku menu itu.

"Hanya ada, steak?" tanyanya sambil membaca buku menu.

"Hehehe agar terlihat seperti sungguhan hyung. Dan itu menu special hari ini." ucap Taehyung sambil mencatat menu.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah,mmm dan strawberry squash?"

Taehyung segera mencatat pesanan Yoongi sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga sama dengan Yoongi hyung." kata Jimin pada Jungkook yang segera mencatatnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan segera datang." ucap mereka serentak lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang baru saja pergi. Lalu ia menatap Jimin di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Astaga Jimin. Jadi ini yang kau rencanakan bersama teman-temanku?" tanyanya tanpa melepas senyum dari bibirnya.

Jimin membalas senyumnya. "Kau suka?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hoseok dan Namjoon datang untuk membawakan pesanan Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka meletakkan makanan tersebut dengan hati-hati di atas meja.

Mata Yoongi berbinar-binar menatap makanan yang terlihat lezat itu.

"Silahkan menikmati." ucap Hoseok dan Namjoon sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Yoongi menatap steak dihadapannya lalu beralih menatap Jimin.

"Boleh kumakan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Makan sebanyak yang kau mau hyung."

Yoongi langsung saja mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu mulai mengiris kecil steak nya. Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah steak nya dengan riang.

"Ini lezat sekali." puji Yoongi sambil terus menyuapkan irisan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Jimin mengangguk setuju. "Ya, Jin hyung memang chef hebat." pujinya.

.

.

Yoongi menyeruput strawberry squash nya. Ia telah menyelesaikan makannya dan mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Aku kenyang." desahnya.

Jimin lalu menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, hingga Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Namjoon datang dan menghampiri mereka kembali.

Hosoek dan Namjoon segera mengambil piring milik Yoongi dan Jimin yang telah kosong. Sedangkan Jungkook memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Jimin.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum kecil pada Yoongi sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke dapur.

"Hyung." panggil Jimin membuat Yoongi kembali menatapnya.

Ia lalu mendorong kotak yang diberikan Jungkook mendekat pada Yoongi. Yoongi memperhatikan kotak silver yang didorong Jimin dengan penasaran.

Berlahan Jimin membukanya, menampakan sebuah cincin yang terlihat berkilau indah di dalamnya.

Yoongi agak melebarkan matanya melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Ji-Jimin." panggilnya gugup.

Jimin segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendekati Yoongi, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi. Mengambil cincin di dalam kotak lalu memasangkannya di jari manis Yoongi. Ia lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan Yoongi.

"I love you, Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin dalam. Tidak terasa ia mulai meneteskan air matanya dan langsung mengusapnya. Yoongi segera menarik Jimin untuk berdiri dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"I love you too Jimin."

Jimin membalas merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi erat. Lalu mengecup dahi Yoongi.

Hingga suara alunan musik yang lembut terdengar.

Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi dan berbisik, "Mau berdansa?"

Yoongi segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Mereka berdua bergerak kecil mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil, karena tidak bisa menahan rasa kebahagiaan di hati masing-masing.

.

~Gone~

.

Disisi lain, terlihat lima orang lainnya yang berada di dalam dapur. Taehyun dan Jungkook mengintip Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang berdansa. Ditangan mereka masing-masing menggengam tisu untuk mengusap air mata mereka yang menetes.

"Hiks, kenapa mereka romantis sekali sih?" kata Jungkook dengan suaranya yang serak akibat menangis.

"Kenapa mereka harus berpisah sebentar lagi?" Taehyung ikut menimpali sembari mengusap air matanya.

Berlahan Seokjin mendekati Taehyung dan menyentuh bahunya, membuat Taehyung yang terisak menoleh padanya.

"Mau makan, Taehyungie?" tanyanya.

Taehyung kembali terisak pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Lalu Seokjin menggandeng tangannya sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 piring spaghetti, mengajaknya menuju halaman belakang rumah Yoongi untuk makan berdua disana.

.

Jungkook masih menangis sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah. Ia masih memperhatikan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang berdansa.

Hingga akhirnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Ia menoleh, bermaksud melihat ada apa di belakangnya.

Dan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuket bunga warna-warni yang indah, menutupi wajah seseorang yang membawa buket bunga itu.

Orang itu menurunkan tangannya, memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Tentu saja dia Hoseok.

"Jungie jangan menangis lagi ya." ucapnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang menetes di kedua pipi putih Jungkook.

"Hoseok hyung!" seru Jungkook lalu menghambur ke pelukan Hoseok. Hoseok lalu mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan sayang dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jungkook pelan, mengikuti musik yang tadi diputarnya untuk Jimin dan Yoongi.

Jungkook sesekali terkikik geli saat bunga-bunga di genggaman Hoseok lagi-lagi bersentuhan dengan kulit tengkuknya, membuatnya terasa tergelitik.

.

~Gone~

.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyeruput lemon tea nya. Ia berdiri di tengah pintu yang langsung mengarah ke halaman belakang.

Di halaman belakang ia dapat melihat Seokjin dan Taehyung yang sedang saling menyuapi di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga, di bawah rembulan yang bersinar cerah.

Disampingnya, ia melihat Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sedang saling berpelukan dan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan Jungkook yang terkikik geli dengan bunga-bunga yang terus menyentuh tengkuknya.

Sedangkan di ruang makan sana, tentu saja ia tahu tanpa melihatnya, Jimin dan Yoongi juga sendang berdansa dengan saling berpelukan.

Ia mendesah pelan.

"Jadi sekarang aku terlupakan oleh mereka."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halo semuanya...  
Sekali lagi, apa yang udah aku tulis diatas? Tambah absurd kan ya, tau kok._.  
Dan sekali lagi aku buat Namjoon ngenes, salah siapa habis ulang tahun nggak ngasih pajak/?  
Bales review aja deh, kalo dilanjutin aku bakalan tambah ngawur xD

**shinyeonchal: **Semoga mereka berbahagia pada waktunya/? Aku juga nggak tega sama Yoongi yang coba bunuh diri gitu T_T

**Kamong Jjong: **Iya tuh Yoongi, ngapain coba rela bunuh diri demi Jimin/dilelepin Jimin/

**TaeKai: **Haha udah update lagi nih :D. Itu Suho ngomongnya...hanya Suho yang tahu/?

**TKTOPKID: **Ahh maafkan aku*peluk* Hahaha aduh Suho emang tuh, nggak tau suasana lagi kayak gimana. Ini udah update ya :D

**DaeMinJae: **Aku juga mikir itu absurd banget ya hahaha, biarlah kan yang absurd Hoseok/ditendang Hoseok/ Ini udah update, nggak lama-lama banget kan ya? :D

**BangMinKi: **Aww makasih yaa, *pelukin*

**Elsa Mandira: **Aduh aku dibanting xD Aduh endingnya gimana nih kkkk~ Iyakan mereka tuh jadian nggak kira-kira waktunya. Aduh Jungkook tolong, aku dijambakin/? xD

**izz. sweetcity: **Ini Suganya udah full bahagia ya kayaknya, aku aja iri/? Aku juga nggak bisa liat Yoongi nangis terusT_T/elap ingus Yoongi/

**N-Yera48: **Hahaha Jungkook peka sih ya xD Iya aku juga percaya mereka berjodoh kok._. Endingnya, ini endingnya gimana ya/? Makasih, kamu juga semangat ya :D

**jessica. clouds: **Haiii :) Hayo endingnya bakal gimana nih? Ini udah lanjut ya :D

**chohyunsungie: **Ahh makasih :D Tuh Jimin disuruh nggak boleh ninggalin Yoongi, hayo tanggung jawab/? Ini udah lanjut ya :D

**KimmyJinV. s: **Ayo kita bersama bersihkan dan sterilkan kembali bibir baby Kookie/? Nah ayo ayo papah Suho selamatkan mereka beruda._. Hoseok ditagih tuh pj nya hihihi xD

**RLDR: **Duh sini sini aku peluk terus nangis bareng/? Mmm ini end nya kapan ya? Ini udah lanjut lagi :D

**Phylindan: **Ah Jimin mending cepet pergi aja deh kalo kayak gitu/dibunuh Jimin/ Hahaha doa nya aku aminin sekalian deh :D

**Amu-i: **Aduh makasih banget..Ini udah lanjut kok :D

**yoon: **Tuh Min, disuruh jangan pergi, udah netep aja bareng Yoongi/?._.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau mereview yaaa...*pelukin satu satu*  
Sampai sini dulu pertemuan kita.  
Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Last,

RnR juseyo


End file.
